Star Wars VII: Brothers Lost
by EmeraldChick
Summary: Surviving the Jedi massacre, a young Jedi abandons the Force and learns to survive in the galaxy as a fighter in the resistance. During a battle of Jakku, he is injured and is taken care of a defected clone, a scavenger, and a droid. When his new friends find a map to his uncle, he must learn to face his inner demons as the Force Awakens. Updated Every Wednesday.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars VII

Brothers Lost

After his defeat of Emperor Palpatine,

Luke Skywalker began a school

for younglings on Yavin 4.

One night the Temple burned,

leaving only Skywalker

and his two nephews alive.

Since then all three

have since vanished.

A new fearsome empire has risen

calling itself the First Order,

lead by the mysterious Snoke

and his masked apprentice.

This dark force has been answered

by The Resistance, lead by General Leia Organa.

Now, Ren has tracked The Resistance

to the remote planet of Jakku,

a desert world in the Outer Rim,

hoping to discover the map to Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rey

Authors Note: I do not have the movie right now so I am fudging the minor details and basing the plot off Wookieepedia. Please forgive me.

My stomach growled. I turned over in my cot and placed my face on my pillow. My dreams were filled with the last time I saw my parents. I could not see their faces, but they handed me off to Unkar Plutt, and I could see his greedy face smile. My stomach growled again. I turned on my back and opened my eyes.

I found a cot set up in the hollowed out part of the Star Destroyer, and I was staring at the details etched into its side. I lifted my hand and traced the detailed metal panel. Cold to the touch, it had rusted from years of neglect. My stomach growled again. I normally did not take a nap when I was working, but I felt safe up here in this metal giant, away from the sun and the rest of the world. I was so tired when I got here, I put my head down for five minutes for a few moments of bliss.

Sighing, I heaved myself up and started searching for something to sell to Plutt for food. I crawled through the shafts leading to a part of the star destroyer that I had not excavated yet. Turning on the flashlight on my searched the panel and walls for anything good. I found a few things, some bits of hardware and some good pieces of metal that Plutt could sell. I put the pieces in my satchel as I continued to search the ship. When I had gathered all that I could carry, I rappelled down the empty shaft of the droids. I crawled out one of the legs until I found the opened panel I had kicked in to enter, and scurried out.

Once outside in the blazing heat of the Jakku desert, I felt my throat go dry. I looked at the sky and realized that I had probably slept for at least an hour instead of the five minutes that it felt like. Cursing myself, I got on my metal sled and rushed down the hill. I was going to have to race to get to Plutt before he closed his shop. With the metal in my pack and my weapon of choice, a metal staff, in my hand I headed to Plutt's on my speeder-bike.

When I got there, a line had formed of people handing in their junk for food. Sighing, I got in the back of the line with my little trinkets and silently waited patiently. Slowly, I inched forward as Plutt would state how many pieces of dehydrated bread each scrap of metal was worth. I hoped mine would get me through the week, but I knew that was wishful thinking. Finally, I got to the window, and gave my hard earned trinkets to Plutt.

"This is worth one quarter portion," he said, and slammed the food down on the counter.

I was disgusted. I knew he was cheating me, but to argue meant no food at all, so I took the food and ran back to my bike quickly. As I rush home, the Jakkuian desert passes by me. There is nothing in this barren wasteland, but rocks and sand, and I quietly wonder to myself if the whole galaxy is like this. It must be, I decide otherwise people would not condemn themselves to live on Jakku.

Finally, I got to my home, an abandoned AT-AT from the war of Jakku. I got out of my bike with my staff and my food and crawl inside. I headed to my makeshift bedroom in the hollowed out body of the huge vehicle, and began to cook my pieces of meat and bread in my wok. As the food cooks, I turn to check on Delilah, my desert flower that I picked about a week and a half ago. She seemed to be doing well. Then I turned to my calendar on my wall and etch another day into the side of my home. When I am done with that the food is ready. Grabbing it, I head outside to stare at the sunset and wait for the stars to come out.

When I get outside, I head to my favorite chair, the ground right by the lower right foot of the walker. I sit down, and begin to fill my belly with my meat and bread. The bread is dry and the meat is tough, as always, but the food fills me up so I can survive another day. By now the sun was setting, and as I looked up at the sky, I saw that a star or two were out. One good thing about thing about this barren wasteland was that the night view was spectacular.

Suddenly, I saw something form in the sky, like it was coming right at me. As it got closer I saw that it was a ship, a small ship, coming in hot and wildly out of control. I heard a screeching sound as it zoomed pass and a loud crash a few seconds later. I put my food in my satchel, and rushed to my speeder. Punching it, I followed the black smoke as I thought what could cause someone to crash land on Jakku of all places. I followed the smoke for about two miles before I came upon the wreckage. I could not identify what type of ship it was because it was dark and the ship was in pieces.

Grabbing my staff, I got off my speeder and rushed to the site, turning on my light on my helmet. The ship was a small black ship with two large erect panels for wings. The ship was held together by a small orb that had glass panels where the pilot could see out. I climbed up to the orb and saw a man slumped over in his chair. I unbuckled him, and dragged him out, which took a long time because he was heavy. We slid down the wrecked ship and landed roughly on the ground. Slowly, I pulled him away from the ship and towards my speeder. I got him in front of my speeder and then turned on the headlights. I gasped as I saw four things at the same time, he was still alive, there was blood and glass all over his body, he was quite possibly the most beautiful man I ever saw, and the First Order insignia on his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tobias

POV: Rey

I got the man back to my home and dumped him on the floor with a loud thud. I flinched and realized that if I was going to save this poor guy I needed to be gentle with him. Carefully, I removed his helmet that revealed a face covered in soot and burns, but underneath was very handsome. I got a rag and dipped it in water, and then gently washed him off. He had smooth pale skin, dark brown curly hair that fell in ringlets, and high cheekbones. Despite the First Order uniform, he did not look like a monster. I contemplated the idea of keeping him.

Ugh, this was insane. He was from the First Order! A horrible organization that was trying to enslave half the galaxy. He probably had orders to kill me the moment he woke up. Suddenly worried, I looked up to my stick that was by the door. I could not kill him, but I could knock him out cold if I had to. Wearily, I continued to wash the man off, and noticed there was blood on the floor. Searching for the source, I picked his head up and ran my fingers through his brown hair. Soon, I found a cut on the back of his head and turned his face so that I could look at it in the light. It was not deep, but it needed stitches.

I got up and grabbed my medical kit. I sterilize the needle with a lighter that I used to light my fires during the nights, then threaded the needle. After tying the knot, I began to stitch his skin up slowly. He moaned as I pierced his skin, but other than that he was still. I tried to get the stitches close together, but there was so much hair in the way. Finally, I stitched him up and made a knot at the end to keep it all in place. Then I used a hunting knife that I had on my belt to cut the string. With my handiwork done, I went into my bedroom and grabbed two sheets. One I balled up and put as a pillow under his head, and the other I threw over him as a blanket.

He laid there sleeping for a long time. But, I could not sleep at all. I had my weapon close at hand waiting close for the man from the First Order to get up and try to kill me. Watching him breathe in and out, I could not help but be mesmerized by his handsome face. He did not look like a brutal killer, but then again they never do.

He moaned and stirred. Instantly, my hands flew to my weapon.

"What? Where?" he said.

"You move, you die" I said in the most threatening voice I could manage.

Slowly, he put both his hands up in submission, and looked at me with wide eyes. "Its okay. I'm a friend. I can't see. I am blind. I just want to know where I am."

"You are from the First Order. You are wearing First Order clothes, and you piloting a First Order plane. Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Okay. My name is Toby. I am a pilot for the First Order but I defected. I owe no allegiance to anyone. My plane malfunctioned and I crashed."

"Who is looking for you?"

"No one."

"Your lying." I saw him swallow hard.

"My brother. He is First Order too. Low guy on the totem pole. He might think I am alive, but he would never disobey his superiors and actually look for me, so technically no one."

I nodded. "Why did you defect?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I was quiet for a moment. "How can a blind man pilot?"

"The Force."

"What's that?"

"An energy that surrounds and infuses all living creatures. It guides me. For instance you have brown hair, brown eyes, your 5'3", and your an orphan."

"How do you know that?"

"The Force."

"Who are you?"

"Toby."

"What is your full name?"

"Not important. Who are you?"

"Rey."

"What your surname?"

"I don't know."

"See we're even."

I sighed. I put my weapon down a little bit, but did not let it out of my hands.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, since we decided not to kill each other, do you think we can live together? I am blind, hurt, and on a strange planet. I think you live all alone in this big walker droid with no one to have your back. Maybe we can help each other out?"

"Maybe. I scavenge for Unkar Plutt a local junk dealer and get food for what I bring him. That is all I know how to do."

"I am a good negotiator. Maybe I can help you scavenge and we can bargain with him together. Hey, there is a tie-fighter right outside that will never fly again. That will be good parts, unique."

I thought about this. It would be good to have some muscles on my side, and he seemed to be able to take care of himself if he could pilot a tie-fighter. On the other hand, he could kill me in my sleep tonight. My stomach growled. I decided the idea of some help outweighed the risk of getting killed.

"It's a deal." We shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friends

POV: Rey

I woke up the next something banging against my window. Getting up and looking around I saw the disturbance was Toby tossing and turning in his corner of the room. I went over there to shake him from his nightmare, and felt a surge of heat radiating off of him. When I got closer, I could see his face was flushed and there was sweat droplets on his face. Placing a hand on his head, I confirmed that he had a fever, which probably meant that he had an infection from his injuries.

I grabbed an old rag and dipped it in the bucket with cool water, then placed it on his forehead. Soon, he stopped thrashing, but I knew that would not be enough. He needed medicine, which meant I needed something good to trade. Suddenly, I remembered the crashed tie-fighter outside and grinned. Keeping the rag on his head, I got up and went to the door, but then I heard a soft moan. Glancing back at him, I saw him toss, but then settle down into a fitful sleep. Sighing, I realized he had to handle his own, and I forced myself outside.

From first glance, the tie-fighter looked smashed to smithereens and reduced to rubble, but a good scavenger knows that is where the good stuff is. Thankfully, the desert night had cooled the hot metal to where it did not scorch my hand when I touched it, and I could carry the small pieces to my home. I found a good carburetor, compressor, accelerator, drive plate, some fuel injectors, a hydrobooster, two stabilizers, and a power damper that all looked salvageable. When I felt like I had enough to get a decent amount from Plutt, factoring the fact he was going to screw me over, I loaded the parts up on my speeder and set off towards town.

By the time I get to Plutt's its mid-day and there is a long line formed at Plutt's Junk Shop. Sighing, I took my place at the back, and waited as I slowly creep forward. As I waited, I heard the final offers on people's junk from Plutt: three portions, four portions, three portions, two portions. He was not in a good mood today.

I got to the front and presented my pieces to Plutt. Watching his face, I got happy as his eyes got wide as he looked at the pieces of the TIE Fighter. But then like every other time, he got a look of disgust in his eye, and grunted.

"These are worth three portions." 

My mouth dropped, and I felt the sting of tears pricking my eyes.

"These are worth fifteen potions," came an angry growl beside me.

I looked up and saw Toby standing there. He was leaning on his staff a little bit and he was sweating, but Plutt and any passerby was probably attributing it to the heat of the day. What shocked me was his brown eyes had this hint of rage in them that scared me, and clearly scared Plutt.

"What do you mean 'fifteen portions'? Who would pay so much?" asked Plutt.

"Do you know what these are?" said Toby in a loud voice. "These are not junk from discarded waste from your despicable piece of land. These are pieces of First Order Star Fighters. The metal is good and valuable. You can melt it or use it for armor. It is valuable, and if you can't see it, we will sell to someone who can." Toby took the metal up in his hands, and began to walk off.

Dumbfounded, I stared after him for a minute and then scampered off to join him.

"Wait!" I whispered when I caught up with him. "What are you doing? We need food. Yes, he is screwing us, but we have no choice."

"I will offer you six portions," came a Teedo behind us.

"I will offer you eight," came the women to our right.

"Ten portions," called a Duro man.

"Fifteen portions" said Plutt.

Toby winked at me, as he turned around and walked back to Plutt.

"What was that?" He asked politely.

"Fifteen portions, you clearly made your point."

Toby smiled as he placed the metal on the counter, and Plutt got our food. I counted the portions as Plutt put it on the counter. The thought of all of the food made my mouth water and I realized that this would feed us for three days. We grabbed our winnings and headed off to home.

Toby hopped off the speeder when I parked it, and we both headed inside my home. Throwing all of the portions on the counter, I grabbed two and prepared them. I got some plates made out of clay and rehydrated some of the food and warmed them over the stove. Wordlessly, I handed Toby his food, then I picked up mine and headed outside to sit in my chair. I could hear Toby follow me through my home and slowly we came out into the fresh air. I grabbed Toby's hand to help him down off of the walker, and then we walked together to the leg.

"We are going to sit here," I said as I sat down at the base of the massive droid.

"Okay," he said as he sat beside me.

For a while we were quiet as we both ate together in peace. I chewed the meat and bread and realized that they were the same as every other day of my life. But then the thought occurred to me that Toby was from the First Order and he may not be used to this bland food. He has probably been everywhere in the galaxy, including places like Coruscant and Alderaan.

"How did you end up here?" I asked.

"Crashed in a battle," he said.

I got a knot in the pit of my stomach. There was a battle here. That meant fighting Unkar for food would be the least of my problems. I needed to get ready. At least I had a friend no matter what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kylo Ren

POV: Kylo Ren

The mission was simple, we had found a map to Luke Skywalker, my uncle's, location and we were to retrieve it. I ordered for the shuttle to be put down in the middle of the battle and have all of the prisoners brought to me.

When I got onto the barren planet of Jakku, I saw that there was nothing here on this desolate place. Their leader was brought to me. I recognized him as Lor San Tekka, someone who was a friend of my uncle and my father in the past.

"Look how old you have become," I mocked him.

"Something far worse has happened to you," he responded.

I ignored him. "You know what I have come for," I said, hoping he would be cooperative.

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren," he said.

I had no time to dig up the past. "The map to Skywalker," I said, "We know you found it. And now you are going to give it to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side," he said, "You did not."

This angered me again, because he knew my heritage as Darth Vader as my grandfather and he was one of the ones who kept the secret from me while I was being trained. This blatant hypocrisy stood with my uncle, it would not stand with me.

"I will show you the Dark Side!" I threatened.

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

Like Vader's blood in my veins, I thought. "You're so right," I said, and I drew my lightsaber over my head. He ducked for cover, but he had no place to go, and I slew him where he stood.

Suddenly, I got the sensation of someone behind me, and I turned to see a man coming at me with a blaster. He fired off a shot of high voltage energy, but I was prepared for this. I raised my hand like my master taught me and let the Dark Side flow through me. The bolt stopped in mid air. I also had a force grip on the Resistance fighter who dared to take a shot at me, and while he was locked into place two stormtroopers came and took him into custody.

The troopers brought the traitor to me and set him on his knees, I crouched down so that I could be at eye level with the Rebel scumbag. I waited for a minute to get a feel for him.

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" said the scumbag.

I smiled behind my mask. His manner was quite at ease given that I was about to kill him.

"The old man gave it to you," I said, realizing that he was the one that Tekka trusted. I wondered what made this little thing so special that he could be told the whereabouts of my uncle.

"I am sorry, it's very hard to understand you with the mask and all the-"

"Search him!" I order as the guards drag the man to his feet and search his pockets.

"Nothing sir," said the trooper.

"Put him on board," I order.

As they are leaving, Phasmas comes up to me. "Sir," she says, "The villagers?"

They were harboring a rebel who let a map of Skywalker escape, and that is inexcusable. "Kill them all," I commanded.

I started to pace as there were screams of protest. I sealed the fate of about a hundred men, women, and children, but I did not care. They were aiding the Resistance and deserved to die. Vader would have killed them by hand, I justified. Secretly, I wondered how long it would be that I would have to keep justifying Sith actions to myself. It was like I was still in transition and not really a Sith. I wondered if Vader ever had moments of doubt. I shook my head, what's done is done.

While I was observing the scene, I noticed that one trooper had his rifle down while the others were firing. I stopped my pacing and observed the trooper for a moment. From this distance,I could not tell which one that he was, but he had two stains of fresh blood drawn across his helmet. He was not fiddling with his weapon to get it to work, nor was he watching the surrounding areas to make sure we would not be attacked. He looked like he was resisting an order. Suddenly he stared straight at me, and I think he thought I was going to hurt him. I considered it, and then thought better of it. Dealing with a defective clone is beneath me.

I turned and walked with my guards to the shuttle that transported me to this wasteland. I was ready to get back to my ship, get some good food, and lie down. Just when I was about to enter the shuttle, I released the energy bolt that I caught and heard it damage the city structure.

Once back on board The Finalizer, I headed straight to my own private quarters. It felt good to take my anger out and serve my master, I just wished we had gotten the map. I told Hux on comms that I did not want anyone to disturb me, I knelt down, and I contacted Snoke. He appeared.

"Yes."

"The village is destroyed, Tekka and his people are dead." I thought about how guilty I felt about the screaming. Hopefully, that was not going to keep me up tonight.

"Good. Was the map found?"

"The map was sent to an unknown location, but I have the owner of the map in custody and will find the map and Skywalker soon."

"Your efforts will be rewarded when I see results, Padawan."

"Yes Master." The hologram ended.

I had Hux send me something small to eat, then went to bed. Tekka's words pounded in my head. I had chosen my path, why is it still so hard?


	6. Chapter 6

BB-8

Rey POV

Toby was a quiet person. He would not say something for hours and I would think that he dozed off. Then, he would ask me such a direct and personal question I would be fumbling around to think of a good lie. He could see things through his magic Force that scarred me. We were scrubbing some of the sand out of the pieces to sell to Plutt to try and get a higher price.

Toby had not said anything to me since breakfast when he suddenly said, "My uncle thinks sand is the worst element in the universe. He used to scrub sand out of droids on Tatooine for chores. He hated it."

It amazed me that he suddenly was talking about his family. I did not know anything about my family so I had nothing to contribute to the conversation, but I decided to ask questions to keep the conversation going.

"Ya'll lived on Tatooine?"

"No. He lived on Tatooine with his aunt and uncle."

"Why didn't his parents raise him?"

"They were dead. Well, sort of."

I stopped and looked at him for a minute. "How are you sort of dead?"

"The mom was dead, dead. The dad changed his name and did not know that he had children so he did not know how to track them down and have a relationship with them."

"Did they get taken away from him by the courts?"

"Not by the courts, but yeah, they got taken away from him."

"Why?"

"To hide the children from the Emperor." After a minute he added, "A lot of people were doing it."

"Oh, okay."

"You were probably hidden too."

"Huh?"

"Well you said that someone dropped you off here with Plutt saying that they were going to come back for you. I mean this is an inconspicuous Inner Rim territory. Nothing really happens here. Sure, its stupid they did not have someone beside Plutt looking out for you, but beside that same story."

"What could they have hidden me from?"

"How long have you been here?"

"I was seven years old, so it was 22 ABY."

"That was 12 years ago, so you are 19 now?"

I nodded.

"Wow," he said. "I can't believe you survived that long on your own. Your amazing."

I blushed under the praise, and was grateful that he was blind.

"Let me think," he said, "22 ABY, they couldn't be hiding you from-"

Suddenly, we heard that there was a commotion outside. After grabbing my stick, I rushed out to see what was going on, Toby right behind me. I follow the noise up the sand bank to see Teedo, a small green-skinned humanoid scavenger, on a luggabeast with a small droid in his net.

"Tal'ama parqual!" I yell.

Teedo and the droid both look at me and stop fighting each other.

"Parqual zatana!" I yell again. Then I grab the knife out of my pocket and run over to cut the droid free. Once it is done, and the droid escapes, Teedo started yelling at me again. "Noma!" I yell back. Teedo started yelling at me and gesturing wildly, but soon he moves his beast away and stomps off into the desert.

"That's just Teedo," I say to the droid, "He wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone." I looked down and inspected the droid and noticed that something was wrong. "Your antenna bent." I knelt down and fixed the antenna. The droid beeped a sincere thank you and I smiled. Just then, Toby came outside with a thin piece of rounded metal in his hand.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"We were taken captive by the First Order," I said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Your going to see what I am going to do about it. Let me at them!" He swung his metal experimentally.

"Be careful!" I scolded. "You are going to hit someone, particularly me. Nothing happened. A scavenger captured this droid, and was going to sell it for parts, and I freed it."

"I thought that is what y'all do?" he asked confused.

"No, I take the parts that don't work and sell it to junk dealers. Teedo was going to take a perfectly fine droid and sell it for parts for a quick credit, which is wrong."

"Okay."

"So little guy," I said talking to the droid, "where do you come from?"

It beeped at me. Classified.

"Classified. Really? Me too. Big secret." I pointed East. "Nima Outpost is that way. Stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from sinking fields in the North, you'll drown in the sand." I turned towards my house. "Alright, Toby, we are done here."

Beep. Beep.

"Rey," said Toby, "he needs help."

"We can't help. It won't even tell us it's mission," I said and walked off.

A lone whistle made me stop.

"Oh come on, Rey. It won't be in the way. It already got caught and its going to get dark out. Come on," Toby whined.

I weighed the pros and cons in my head. Cons of keeping the droid: someone could rob us for it, it could keep me up, it could be a spy. Pros of keeping the droid: we could sell it to Plutt in the morning. That was an idea! A smile came to my lips.

"Okay, it can stay. But just for one night," I said.

"Yes! Okay! Thanks Rey. You won't regret it," said Toby.

No, I would not.


	7. Chapter 7

Visions

Kylo Ren POV

General Hux was escorting me down to the detention center and telling me all about our prisoner. Apparently this map holder is someone who is very special indeed.

"Sir the prisoner is Poe Dameron," said General Hux. "He is a menace to the First Order. He was a pilot for the New Republic, then was recruited by Leia Solo for the Resistance when he was around 21 years old. That was 11 years ago. He has served the Resistance. He has gone on some of their most daring missions and is very dangerous."

"I am afraid of nothing," I said.

"He won't talk. We have tried everything."

"I will make him talk," I said. "Do not disturb us."

When I got into the room, Dameron was still unconscious. I waited patiently for him to awake wanting him to be fully aware of what was going on. After about three minutes, he slowly woke up.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board," I said.

He tried to sit up, but the restraints held him in place.

"Comfortable?" I asked out of mock politeness.

"Not really," he said.

Walking towards him slowly, I said, "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map." And we have tried every type of torture we knew, I thought. He even resisted the mind probe.

"You might want to rethink your technique," he said.

I lifted my hand to his face, and through the force summoned his life to my mind. Slowly, images were recalled to Dameron's mind, although he resisted me strongly.

"Stop!" he screamed.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"The Resistance will not be intimidated by you," he said.

"WHERE. IS. IT?"

He screamed under the ferocity of my attack.

I saw a jungle, with a small outpost of rebel scum rushing about. There were a deep swamps, and trees with bark with a purplish hue. Finally, I placed the planet, Yavin 4, the place of the first Rebel skirmish and a defeat for my grandfather by my uncle, father, and mother. Looking into his mind, I saw two faces, a woman with soft eyes and a warm smile, and a strong man with hard eyes but and laughing grin. The women had a pilot helmet on. So Poe had pilot blood in his family. He must have learned everything he knew from his mother. She died of an illness when he was only eight.

"Stop please," he said.

He joined the new Republic defense fleet when he was old enough and rose through the ranks. He was made commander of a squadron and was forced to make tough calls that sometimes got him in trouble, but ultimately he had their trust. He defected to the resistance and became General Leia Solo's most trusted operative. My mom sent him on many covert missions before she sent him to He is Black One leader of the Black Squadron. He was sent by Leia to Jakku to find Tekka and locate the map to Luke Skywalker. He put it in an… orange and white BB unit!

Finally! I thought and I walked out of the room, leaving the man to suffer after just being mind probed.

Outside General Hux was waiting for me. He looked very put out that I had taken so long to accomplish what I needed to. But, I had done what he could not.

"It's in a droid," I said. "A BB unit."

"Well then, if it is on Jakku, we will soon have it," Hux promised.

"I leave that to you," I said, and turned and went back to my quarters. Once back there, I removed my mask, and fell on my bed. Slowly closing my eyes, I saw the pilots whole life flash before me. The scene reminded me of my own, before I forged my own destiny and learned of my heritage.

I found myself at the Temple I grew up in. The sand hit my feet, and the air filled my lungs as I was home away from home. I was about fifteen years old in my memory, and lessons were over for the day. I was running through the temple looking for someone to hang out with, when I suddenly spotted my baby brother.

"Attack!" I yelled as I got him in a headlock.

We scuffled a little bit and Toby got his foot behind mine and tripped me. My weight brought him down as we fell to the ground. Toby got on top of me and placed his hands on my chest.

"Yield!" he said.

I lifted my hips, shifted my weight, then twisted. Suddenly, I was on top of him. "Never," I said.

"Boys."

We both looked up to see Uncle Luke. He was watching us like he was trying to figure out what we were doing. I grinned at him, but Toby looked embarrassed.

"The temple is not meant to be your personal gymnasium," he said.

"Yes, Master," we said in unison.

"Let him up, Ben," he instructed.

I got off of Toby, and helped him up. He popped up quickly and bowed to Uncle Luke. "We were just horsing around. It will not happen again," said Toby.

"I did not say that. Just do it outside in the grass," said Uncle Luke with a grin.

"Rematch?" I asked.

"You're on," said Toby.

We ran outside, and got into a fighting stance ready to wrestle. From the corner of my eye, I saw Uncle Luke watching us for a moment before returning to his duties of running a temple.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Alone and confused, I tried to rekindle the hatred I had for my family.


	8. Chapter 8

POV: Finn

"Ren wants the prisoner," I said.

The restraints were undone, and the trooper cuffed the prisoner. I lead him at gunpoint through the base until I found a safe alcove where we could talk in private.

"Turn here," I said, and pushed him into the cramped alcove. "Listen carefully, you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here." He looked at me with confusion, but lessening hostility. I removed my helmet and looked at him face to face. "This is a rescue, I am helping you escape. Can you fly a tie-fighter?"

"Are you with the Resistance?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"What? No. I am breaking you out. Can you fly a tie-fighter?" I asked again.

"I can fly anything. Why are you helping me?"

I thought a minute and finally said, "Because it is the right thing to do."

He studied me for a minute. "You need a pilot," he said.

Defeated, I shrugged, "I need a pilot."

He grinned and nodded. "We're gonna do this."

"Yeah!" I said.

I put my helmet back on and grabbed my gun. Leading him through the base and to the hanger was pretty easy. We were not stopped, and I guess this guy had a pretty good poker face. Once we reached the hanger though, I started to panic.

"Okay. Stay calm. Stay calm," I said.

"I am calm."

"I'm talking to myself."

We walked a little further and then we got to the place where they keep the Tie-Fighters.

"Okay, go. This way," I said and we broke out into a run towards the ship.

We crawled into the ship without anyone detecting us. He got into the pilot seat, and I got into the gunner seat. I took off my helmet to see clearly, excited that the plan was working.

"I always wanted to fly one of these things. Can you shoot," he asked me.

"Blasters I can," I said.

"Okay, same principle. Use the toggle on the left to switch between blasters, cannons, and magpoles. Use the toggle on the right to aim. Triggers to fire."

My mind was reeling as I was trying to take in all this information. Left switch, Right aim, trigger fire. I think I got it. "Okay," I said. The tie-fighter lurched forward and took off. Suddenly, we stopped and I realized that we were still hooked up to the ship by a cable.

"I can fix this," the now freed prisoner said and we lurched again.

Suddenly we were under fire from the stormtroopers in the hanger. I used the right toggle to aim at the troopers, and pressed the triggers. I was hitting my marks and inflicting heavy damage, and I noticed there was a control center right above us. I aimed up and blasted the center away.

"I got it," said the prisoner, and we lurched out of the hanger and into space. "Ugh! This thing really moves!" he yelled as the Tie-Fighter flew off and towards the bow of the ship. "Alright, we got to take out as many cannons as we can or we are not going to make it very far. Alright, I am going to get us in position, just stay sharp!"

I nodded and got myself mentally ready to fight.

"Up ahead!" he said. "Up ahead! Do you see it?"

I saw the small cannon jetting out from underneath the ship. It was hard to miss because it was shooting at us.

"Dead center. Its a clean shot."

"Okay. I got it." I said and I started getting ready to take the shot. I squeezed the trigger on the yoke and aimed at the two cannons right side by side on the bottom of the ship. They both exploded in balls of fire.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Yes!" said Poe.

"Did you see that?! Did you see that?!"

"I saw it."

We started flying away from the ship. They were still firing at us, but without those heavy cannons they were not going to hit us.

"Hey, what is your name?" asked Poe.

"FN-2187."

"FN...what?""

"That is the only name they ever gave me."

"Well I ain't using it. FN huh? Finn, I am gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?"

I thought a minute. Finn? I liked it. "Yeah. Finn. I like that. I like that."

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron."

"Good to meet you Poe," I said.

"Good to meet you too, Finn," he said.

Suddenly, the scanners started beeping. Missiles from the ship. We had forgotten about the missiles.

"Ones' coming towards you. My right your left. You see it?" asked Poe.

"Hold on," I said, looking for the missile. Then suddenly, it came into view. "I see it," I said back and started to fire. I hit it and the missile exploded.

"Nice shot," said Poe.

He then took the ship into a nose dive, and we go closer and closer to the surface.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going back to Jakku, that's where."

"We can't go back to Jakku, we need to get out of this system!"

"I got to get my droid before the first order does," he argued.

I shook my head in disbelief, "A droid!"

"That's right. He is a BB unit, orange and white. One of a kind."

"I don't care what color he is! No droid can be that important."

"This one is, pal."

"We got to get as far away from the First Order as we can. We go back to Jakku we die!"

"That droid has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker!"

"Oh! You got to be kidding me! I do-" then suddenly something hit our ship and we went spinning out of control towards the desert planet.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Finn

I was sore and stiff when I awakened. What planet was I on? Jakku that's right, I remember. We came back to look for Poe's droid. "Poe!" I said and sat up. I was stiff and hurt, but that did not matter right now. "Poe!" I said running towards the wreckage. I assumed I see his arm and begin to pull it out of the rubble, but found that it was just his jacket. I discard the jacket and tried to climb into the ship without becoming hurt. "Poe! Poe!" I screamed as I am trying to move objects around. Suddenly, the sand around the ship begins to engulf it, and soon swallowed the ship. As the ship sunk into the sand, I realized that my new friend, my only friend, was dead. I bowed my head in respect. Going to pick up the jacket, I cradle it in my arms, realizing it was the only thing left I have of the one who cared enough to name me.

I start walking towards the sun, I can't tell if it is setting or rising, so I do not know which direction I am walking in, but I start walking. As I walk, my armor creaks and weighs me down so I begin to unhook it and take it off. Free of the excess weight I can walk with new vigor as I make my way towards what I hope is a town where there is a place I can buy a passage off this planet with what few credits I have from the First Order. The miles go by slowly as I realize heat stroke might be exhausting me, but I keep praying that I can reach a town that will offer me some shelter.

Suddenly I heard a noise in front of me and I start walking faster. Sure enough, there is a town there and in the center of it is a low pool filled with water. When I reached it, I fall to my knees and cup the water with my hand and drink it. But the water is disgusting, and I look around to see hippabores and other creatures drinking it. Disgusted, I spit it out.

Then, I heard a shout and looked around me. Across the square, two men were roughing up some poor people who probably owed them money. The first was a man who had bandages around his eyes like he was blind, but he threw a punch at the other guy hitting him straight in the jaw like he could see perfectly. The other one was a small brunette girl dressed in rags. She had nothing but a metal staff, but she wielded it with such strength, I felt like the attackers were stupid not to give up. Still a handicapped man and a young woman were being roughed up, and they needed help. Then I saw the man land a lucky punch on the girl and she landed face down in the sand. With the girl injured, the roughians were double teaming the blind man. I stood up to assist them when suddenly the woman popped up and hits both of the attackers from behind in the head knocked both of the man from behind. The girl freed the droid, and I realized it is a orange and white BB unit, Poe's droid.

By that time, I was running towards them. The girl saw me coming and prepared for another fight. "Toby," she said, "another is coming."

He grinned and clutched his weapon, "Bring it on."

The droid makes a couple of beeps, and then the girl looks at me and her eyes narrowed. Then suddenly the girl comes at me with a screeching scream. Terrified, I turn and start running the other way through the street, hoping that I can run away from the crazy woman and her entourage. I start running in between people, and turn down a side street. When I dare look back, I cannot see her, and I relized that I lost her. I start to slow down when suddenly, I slam straight into someone and fall on my back. Dazed, I looked up to see the girl, with her staff on top of me, and the guy with their droid looking down on me with murder in their eyes.

"What is your hurry thief?" said the girl.

"What thief?" I asked in disbelief.

The droid rolled up to me, and shocked me.

"The jacket. The droid said that you stole it," she said.

"Look, I have had a pretty messed up day. So I would appreciate if you would stop accusing me of-" The stupid droid shocked me again. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Where did you get it? It belongs to his master."

"It belongs to Poe Dameron. That's his name right? He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape but our ship crashed…. Poe did not make it."

"He is telling the truth," said the man, "I can sense it."

I did not know what the man meant by "I can sense it," but it made the girl lower her weapon and the droid stop shocking me.

The girl looked at me questioningly. After a moment she said, "So, you are with the Resistance?"

I stood up and dusted myself off. I figured this man was some sort of magician at best and at worst a Jedi, but my back was against the wall. If I said I was a defective Stormtrooper, they could decide to kill me. "Yes, I am with the Resistance."


	10. Chapter 10

They steal the Millennium Falcon from a junkyard and Toby helps Rey pilot

POV: Rey

"I have never met a Resistance fighter before," I said.

"Well this is what we look like," said the resistance fighter. "Some of us. Others look different. My name is Finn."

"Im Rey, and this is Toby," I said gesturing to him.

Toby snorted in derision, and looked toward the incoming sea of people making sure we remain inconspicuous. I glared at him angrily, but he just shrugged me off.

" and BB-8." I added nudging the droid with my foot. "BB-8 is on a secret mission. He has to get back to your base," I said, glancing down at the droid.

"Apparently he is carrying a map to Luke Skywalker and everyone is after it," said Finn.

"Luke Skywalker?! I thought he was just a myth," I said.

"Oh he is real,"said Toby, finally, "but I think he is dead" he added solemnly.

Confused, I looked up at my private companion, and asked "How do you know about Lu-"

BB-8 interrupted me beeping wildly about something, and I knelt down beside him to figure out what was going on.

"What is it?" I asked him. He said that something sinister was approaching, and that we needed to leave. I looked around to figure out what he meant, and poked my head around one of the tents we were standing beside. A little ways down there were two troopers talking to what appeared to be thugs, Plutt's men. Before I could warn anybody, I felt someone grab my hand, and saw that it was Finn. "What are you doing?"

"Come on," Finn yelled, as he lead us away from the troopers. "Come on BB-8!"

As we took off running, I looked behind me to see if BB-8 and Toby were keeping up. They were right on our tails as we were dodging the troopers blaster started to zigzag through the streets so that the troopers could not lock on to us and shoot us. When my mind caught up with my body, I realized that I, the one who grew up here and was raised in these streets, was being led away like a helpless damsel by a boy I hardly knew. The thought infuriated me, and I began to twist my arm away from Finn's grasp.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"No we got to move!" said Finn.

"Let her go!" shouted Toby from behind us. "She is not a kid."

"She is not as fast as us," shouted Finn, "and if they catch her-"

"They won't catch us!" I said, yanking my hand away. "I know how to run without you holding my hand. BB-8 stay close! This way!"

We ran through the outpost and I scream as a tent close to us is blown up just a few yards away from us. But I keep running as fast as my legs can carry me. The tie fighters are blasting just behind Finn, Toby, and I. I spotted some rusty wares and move to take cover behind them. Toby and Finn follow.

"They are shooting at all of us!" I cried.

"Yeah," said Finn. "They saw both of you with me. Your marked."

"Great," said Toby.

"Thank you for that," I added.

"Hey, I am not the one who got chased down with a stick!" Finn said indignantly. "Does anyone have blasters?"

I ignored him, and turned to Toby and BB-8. "You guys okay?"

Toby nodded and BB-8 made a cheerful beep.

"Shh!" said Finn.

I looked at him, and tried to listen to what he was hearing, but I heard nothing. Then suddenly he grabbed my hand and started to run again.

"Stop taking my hand!" I shouted at him, as we took off again. I looked back and saw a large TIE fighter come into view and start firing at us. After a minute, another one came flying up behind it.

"Its bad, isn't it?" asked Toby.

"Yeah," I screeched back.

Then they fire on us and we all go flying. I fly into the air and land hard fifty feet away on the sand on my stomach. My head hit hard on the sand, and it took a second to stop the ringing in my ears. Once it stops, I crawl on my stomach to Toby, who is ten feet away from me. He is breathing shallowly and staring up at the sky. I tap his hand, and shake it a little.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"Got wind knocked out. Be fine," he said, grinning, and gave me the thumbs up sign.

I nodded and sat up, crawling on my hands and knees to Finn. He is face down in the dirt. Slowly, I turn him over, to see him bleeding and have sand stuck to him. BB-8 rolls over and express concern with a low whistle.

I tap him lightly on the cheek to wake him up. "Hey," I say as he comes around,

He comes to and looks dead at me, "Are you okay?" he asks.

The question takes me back. When was anyone ever concerned about me. "Yeah," I said. I offer him my hand. "Follow me."

When we were all on our feet again, we took off running.

"We can't outrun them," said Finn.

"We might in that quad jumper," I said.

"We need a pilot."

"I can pilot," Toby and I said at the same time.

"What about that ship?" said Finn, pointing to a Corellian fighter in a neighboring hanger.

"No," said Toby deadpanned.

I agreed. "That ship is garbage," I said.

However, just as we were nearing that quad jumper, a TIE fighter came through and fired on our way to salvation. Re-evaluating our plans, I decided that…

"The garbage will do," I said and lead them towards the Corellian freighter.

As we approached, I lowered the ramp. Finn ran up the ramp with BB-8 right behind him. Charging up the ramp myself, I turned to see Toby at the bottom looking like he was about to be eaten by a rancor.

"Toby, it is either this, or take our chances with the First Order," I said.

He looked back, like he was actually considering it, and then ran up the ramp.


	11. Chapter 11

POV FINN

"The gunner position is down there," Rey said.

As I started to climb down, I shouted back, "Have you ever flown this ship?"

"No," said Rey.

"This ship has not flown in years," shouted Toby.

As I settle into my seat, I heard the engines start to whine as Rey fired them up. It sounded slow and old, like someone who wanted to go back to bed.

"Great," I mumbled to myself. This was what we were going to outrun the First Order with? We were all going to die. I swirled in my seat and tested the gun. "Okay, I can do this."

Slowly the engines roar to life, and we start to rise in the air. From my view in the gunnery, I see us spin around and sink down, slamming on some of the shops and buildings. I shake my head. Are we sure this girl can pilot this? Slowly, we head for the sky and I notice that we are rising to far.

"Whoa! Hey! Stay low! Stay low!" I say to Rey.

"What?" she said to me.

"Stay low," I commanded. "It confuses their tracking."

"Okay. Toby, hit the stabilizers," she said.

"Okay."

The ship smoothed out and relaxed a little.

"BB-8, hold on!" said Rey, and the ship lurches a little as we jet out. "I am going low," she said to me.

Staying low, we go slow and bank upward. But soon we have trouble, as I see two TIE-fighters come up, flying past us fast. I know that we are going to have trouble soon. Sure enough the TIE fighters start firing down on us quickly.

"Are you going to fire back?" asked Rey.

"I'm working on it," I shouted back. "Are the shields up?"

"Yes," said Toby.

As I try to maneuver in the chair to angle a shot fired at the TIE fighter, I hear Toby in my ear, "Any day now."

"Hey, this is not easy," I shouted at them. "Impatient," I swore under my breath. Finally I lined up a shot and fired off several shots but they all missed.

The Tie fighters start firing back at us and they have better aim, or a bigger target, because they hit us.

"We need cover, quick!" I said.

"We are about to have some," said Rey in my earpiece, "I hope."

"What?! You hope?"

Outside my window, the scene changed from sand to large rock formations that look like they could tear the ship apart and rip us to shreds. I realize that this is what they mean by cover, gigantic rocks that can destroy us if she does not fly right. I suddenly realized that I did not want cover. The ship banks hard to the left and I hear a metallic ripping sound across the hull.

I fired, but missed the Tie Fighters. "Damn it! Come on… Come on…" I fired again and hit them. "Whoo!"

"Nice shot!" Rey praised.

"Hey this is pretty easy," I said.

But just when we were getting lucky, we were hit by the last Tie-Fighter. Then I tried to move to shoot at him, and the cannon would not move.

"The cannon is stuck in the forward position! I can't move it. You gotta lose 'em!" I said.

"Pride cometh before a fall," I heard Toby mutter.

"Not now, Toby," said Rey. "Ready!" she said to both of us.

"For what?" I cried.

She pilots us into an old Star Destoyer's engines. Like an idiot the TIE fighter follows us. We are hitting debris inside the large ship and creating sparks.

"Oh, no," said Rey.

"Pull up," I order.

Suddenly, we turn hard out of the ship as the TIE Fighter fires at us. Rey cuts the power, and pushes the ship down so that we flip confusing the TIE Fighter. I fire on the TIE fighter, making a direct hit.

"Whoo! Hoo!" I scream as we pilot away from Jakku.

Once Rey engages the hyperdrive and sets the Navi-computer, we all leave our seats and meet in the hallway.

"Wow! That was amazing," said Finn.

"O my gosh, that was incredible. I have never piloted something like that before."

"Really," Toby said, unimpressed. "Yall have never been in a dogfight before?"

"No," said Rey

"Just once," said Finn, "and I crashed. I have never won before."

"Have you been in a dogfight before?" said Rey.

We both stopped and looked at him. "Um, just when I was ordered," he said. "I don't really want to talk about it."

He suddenly looked down at the ground, and shuffled his feet in a really awkward and uncomfortable manner. I realized he might be talking about how he lost his vision or maybe his family or some sort of traumatic event I don't really know about.

We really were a trio: I was a defective clone who was lying to the only friends who knew me, Rey was some orphan who had grown on the same planet on her whole life, and Toby had a past that was so terrible that he felt like he could not share it. I wondered if maybe something had happened to him that made him lose his sight, because he acted like he could see. Sometimes he acted like a magician or a Jedi, and then he acted like he hated the idea of the Jedi. He was an eccentric man.

"Okay," I said, breaking the silence, "where are we going?"

"The Resistance," said Rey, "where is their base?"

"D'Qar," said Toby.

"Wait," I said, "how do you know that?"

He met me with stony silence.

"Okay," said Rey, "set course for D'Qar."


	12. Chapter 12

POV: Kylo Ren

I was standing on the deck of the Star Destroyer, waiting patiently for the news that we had the stupid droid in hand so that I could report to my master that we had my uncles location. It was just like my uncle to run scared when I destroyed his precious temple. If he was a real man, then he would have came and fought me and died honorably at my hand.

I remembered that night of his betrayal so clear. Waking up so alone and afraid, with him standing over me ready to strike. He had the look of a murder in his eyes, and I saw him for who he truly was, an evil man of hate. The Sith breed off of hate, we feed off of it, so that if consumes us and becomes our very lives. The Jedi masquerade as saints or the warriors of peace, unaware that their very existence is a walking contradiction. When my uncle tried to kill me that night, he was right on the cusp of truth and lies. He saw the unwholesomeness of his actions too, but he retreated back into the sanctity of his Jedi ways. That night was my enlightenment and I was able to defeat him with the help of my grandfather. The fact that I killed his disciples and almost overcame him, with the help of my grandfather, was proof of the Dark Side superiority. I clenched my fist in anger, but I grinned in satisfaction.

Abruptly, I felt a familiar presence behind me as I shook myself out of my flashback and anger for my uncle. I recognized the presence as Mitaka, a semi competent Lieutenant that my master, Snoke, assigned to this mission. I waited with my back turned away from him, gazing at the stars as we silently drift past them. I would not acknowledge him until he proved himself useful.

"Sir. We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku," Mitaka said.

Damn it! I thought in my mind. We need that droid in order to kill Skywalker and end this stupid rebellion called the Resistance. Every little setback is precious time wasted! I was about to give into the rage, but then a thought occurred to me and I swallowed my anger. It is the will of the Force that I face obstacles in my task to please my master, so that I can become a stronger Sith. Obstacles are just a challenge, and I need to use the power of the Dark Side to overcome it. These obstacles will make me more like my grandfather, Darth Vader. The thought made me smile.

Mitaka took my silence as permission to continue his report. "It escape capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter," he said.

Wait, what? That did not make any sense. "The droid… stole a freighter?" I asked, wanting him to clarify.

"Not exactly, sir. It had help," he said.

I said nothing, knowing that the Dark Side was more than intimidating to make this man crack and tell me everything that I needed to know. Whatever it was, it was so bad that he thought I was going to kill him, which depending on what it was I might.

"There were three figures escorting the droid," he finally said.

"Yes, go on," I said angrily. I did not have all day. I had to hunt these people and capture the droid so that I can find the Resistance. I do not have time for you to wet yourself as you choke on your words.

"The first man we did not know who it was but later discovered that it was prisoner YD-742675, who escaped six months ago from our detention center."

My heart stopped. Toby was alive? on Jakku? Helping the Resistance? Did Mom send him on a Mission? What is going on? Now I had to find out where that damn droid was so that I can get to Toby. How could he be alive? How did he escape? I thought he was scheduled to be executed because of his ties to the Resistance.

"Another," he continued, drawing me out of my reverie about Toby, "may have been- well, we have no confirmation, but we believe that FN-2187 may have helped in the escape-"

By that point my lightsaber was in my hand and I was destroying the console that is behind me. The damn clone that was defective and did not obey orders on Jakku. He ruined everything. Freeing the pilot, taking the map, all of this mess was his fault. Now he was helping Toby and the Resistance! I should have killed him where he stood. That is what Vader would have done. Stupid defective clone, I thought as I slashed the consul to shreds.

Finally, I calm down and allow myself the chance to breathe. "Anything else?" I ask him breathlessly. "Who was the last figure?"

"A girl," he said.

Using the force I pull him into my grasp so that I have him by the throat. "What girl?"

"Just an orphan from Jakku," he said, struggling for air. "No one knows what brought them together. But they all seem to have formed a bond and are an inseparable team."

"A defective clone, an orphan, and an escaped prisoner are taking a map of Skywalker to the Resistance, and NO ONE in the ENTIRE FIRST ORDER can stop them?!" I could not believe this. I had the entire army at my disposal and I had yet to get my hands on any of these people.

"We are doing our best, Sir," he promised.

"Well your best is not good enough! Find them or so help me, I will become very difficult to live with!"


	13. Chapter 13

POV: Toby

Something was wrong with the ship. There was a gas leak into the fuel department that could make us all go boom very quickly if someone does not fix it.

"I got it," said Rey, crawling up into the bowels of the ship. "Finn, help Toby pilot."

"I will set us in the Navi computer for where we need to go," I said.

"Wait, where do we need to go?" said Rey, looking at Finn.

"The droid will guide us," he said poetically.

I rolled my eyes. Was Rey really buying this? The guy doesn't even know where the rebel base is? There is no way he was from the Resistance.

I wondered if I stretched out with the Force, I could feel my mom's presence and could guide us to the Rebel base. But that would not work for several reasons. It had been so long since I had used the Force I would send us into an asteroid belt, and the other is that would have unknown painful effects of suddenly using the Force again in such a way. If I was going to "get my feet wet" with the Force again, I needed to start small, like lift a pebble, small. The other reason was that if I used the Force now it could bring up several painful memories, and I could basically have a panic attack right here in front of Rey, which I strongly did not want to do.

Then a thought occurred to me, hasn't the droid been to the Rebel base? I turned to the orange and white BB unit, and knelt down on one knee. "Tell me where the base is, buddy."

"Wait," said Finn, "You don't know where the base is?"

"I have not been there in a year because of a long term mission, and they have moved to avoid being spotted by the First Order. We have not kept in contact because of security reasons. Any other questions?" I explained, angrily, hoping they would buy it. He shook his head. His fear amused me and I decided to make him look like an idiot in front of Rey. "By the way, your part of the Resistance, why don't you know where the base is?"

"Um, same thing, my uh, mission to Jakku took longer than expected. They obviously changed outposts without communicating it to me."

"What happened to your comlink?"

"Oh, it was uh, damaged in battle. What happened to yours?"

"It got stolen by a First Order Commander."

"Wait! Now they can hear what we are doing?"

"That is why we speak in code, moron. Besides they deactivate it once I don't respond in twenty four hours."

"So they didn't get any information out of you?"

"Not to my knowledge," I said slowly, trying to block out the memories of Ren trying to get in my head.

"So does anyone know where the base is?" asked Rey.

A series of beeps came from BB-8.

"The Ileenium system?" asked Rey.

"Yep. The Illenium System. That the one. Get us there as fast as you can," said Finn.

"How about you drop me off at Ponemah Terminal. I can get a transport back to Jakku and you can take the Falcon and go to Ileenium," she said disappearing again. "I need bonding tape!"

"What?!" said Finn. "Why does everybody want to go back to Jakku?" He stood up to go help her find the tape.

"Hand me that one. No, the one I am pointing to," she said.

"The one to your left," I said.

He sighed and handed her the right one. "Okay, how does he do that?"

"No clue, but it's amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, amazing," he said mumbling as he stood up and walked back to the seat. He called back, "What's back on Jakku, Rey? A great job? A loving family? A hot boyfriend?"

I glared daggers at him.

"Okay, don't do that," he said, finally. "It's creeping me out. Because you're blind but I know you can see me."

"Then stop annoying me while I am flying," I threatened. Suddenly, the whole ship shook.

"What's wrong?" said Finn.

"I'm not sure," I said, shaking my head. "Rey, get up here!"

"What did you do?" she said, after climbing up here.

"We did not do anything!" said Finn.

"Were in a tractor beam," I said

Finn turned to her and said, "The poisonous gas!"

She nodded, "Yeah, I fixed that."

"Can you unfix it?" he asked.

"Everyone, get below," I said. "Prepared to be boarded." I turned the ship off, and ran with my friend, and Finn to the smugglers hold. "Here, quick." I said helping Rey into the hold.

"How did you know this was here," asked Finn.

"It's a Correlian Freighter , all of them have smugglers holds," I said, hoping he would buy it.

I climbed in by Rey and let fin have one to himself. She had her staff, and I figured he had a gun, but we really were not ready for a fight.

We wait for a second, and then I hear the doors open and footsteps come up.

"Chewie, were home," said a man.

There was a roar in response.

My heart sank, my gut twisted, it was like I was going to throw up and run a fever at the same time. A creature that roars with a nickname called "Chewie"? That was a wookie. The human companion must be none other than the famous Han Solo, himself. Of all the ships to steal from a junkyard, we stole the Millennium Falcon. It was not just them who was home, but I was home too. Because I was Tobias Skywalker Solo, son of Han and Liea, grandson of Darth Vader, and I was home.


	14. Authors Note

No Update Until January 8 Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays


	15. Chapter 15

Toby POV

"Chewie, comb every inch of this ship. There is no telling what they have done to it since I lost it."

There was a roar in response as Chewie agreed to his assignment and went off traipsing through the ship. My dad stepped over the smugglers hold and Finn let out a short gasp. I closed my eyes, and tried to consider the best way to kill that guy.

"Chewie, we got company!" yelled my dad, and Chewie thundered over with his crossbow.

The hold lifted up, guns pointed at us. I was half hoping that they would just shoot us and be done with it.

"Who are you kids?" asked my dad.

Chewie roared and pointed at me.

"Where?!" he roared. He looked at me hard for a second. I looked back at him. He looked older by a few years, but he hadn't changed too much. "Toby? Is that you?"

"How do they know you?" asked Rey.

"They're my family," I said.

"Get out of there, kids. All of you!" commanded my dad.

I jumped out of the hold, and helped Rey out. The minute I was done, I was wrapped into a big bear hug by Chewie.

"Hey, Uncle Chewie. I missed you too."

He roared angrily at me saying that they thought I was dead and he was in mourning.

"I am sorry. I got captured by the First Order. I could not get any word out to anyone. It took me a long time to escape."

Chewie roared that he should have come and got me. He was glad that his little nephew was okay, and I should not go on solo missions anymore. He was going to tell my mom that.

"Mom, will send me wherever she needs me, Chewie. I can't help that."

"Mom?" asked Finn. "Your mom is Princess Leia Organa, General of the Resistance?"

"Yeah."

"That's nothing. I'm his dad," said my dad. He gestured for Chewie to let me go and I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kid," he said, hugging me. "So what happened on the mission?"

I sighed and decided it was time to come clean. "Kylo Ren showed up. He hunted me down and we fought hard. He is strong in the dark side, and he blinded me and captured me. It took everything I had to escape."

"How did you escape?" asked Finn. "Starkiller base in impenetrable."

"Uh… training."

"What happened, son?" asked Solo.

"I...I choked the guards, and got a blaster, and killed everyone. Then I stole a ship. But I was shot down and landed on Jakku, where I met them."

"You used the Dark Side," said my dad.

"I had to get out of there. They were-" I cut myself off.

"What son?"

"I can't explain how they did it, but it was like they were sucking me dry of the force," said Toby. "It was like they were feeding on my life and it was fueling Ben's. I had to do anything to get out of there."

"So you use the Dark Side and stoop to their level?" asked Finn.

"Okay. Your new, and you weren't there!" I screamed. I was shaking now, and certain things around the ship were moving too. "I know what your encounter is with the First Order, buddy. Let me explain torture to you!"

"Okay, okay, shh!" said Rey, coming over to me and drawing me into a hug. "It's okay. No one is ever going to hurt you again. It's over." She looked to my dad. "We need to get the droid to your wife, Leia. He has the map to Luke Skywalker!"

"The map to Luke! No one has heard from Luke in six years. Is it really possible to find him?"

"We think so, with this droid."

"Alright, let's get going," said my dad walking towards the cockpit.

"You know where mom is?" I asked.

"Of course I know where your mom is. We talk all the time. They are on a base on D'Qar."

"See told ya," I said to Finn.

"Alright who has flown ships before?"

My hand went up. Rey hand wavered in the air. Finn shrugged.

"Alright, Chewie is co-pilot. All of you relax unless we get into trouble. I want the girl on the top cannon, Toby on the bottom cannon, and new kid, you just pray to whatever god you desire that we make out alive, all right."

"Wait, you think we are going to get into trouble?" asked Finn. "Like from the First Order?"

"No. What would the First Order want with us? This is the plan in case we run into pirates or bounty hunters who work for the First Order."

"What!"

"Chewie punch it to D'Qar."

Chewbacca roared and the stars looked like they were going to be flashing by us. But instead something stopped it. Uncle Chewie roared again.

"What do you mean, were stuck?"

Chewbacca growled his response.

"Tractor Beam? From who?"

Han looked out the window, and saw a ship floating towards us. "Aw, damn it. That's Gaulivan Death Gang!"

"You owe them money?" I asked dryly.

"No, they think I owe them money."

I shook my head. My dad was always getting into trouble without mom.

"Okay. What's the plan?" asked Rey, eager to help.

"I don't want you guys getting involved, so we need to hide you," said my dad.

"Back to the smugglers hold, we go," said Finn.

"No, that's the first place they will look. Hide in the lower corridors of my freighter," commanded my dad opening the hull of his ship.

Without questioning his logic, I went as Uncle Chewie led the way down into my dad's ship. When he found us a spot, we all hunkered down and got quiet. I was very close to Rey as we heard docking bay open as the gang approached my dad.

"Your dad always getting into trouble?" asked Rey, grinning.

"This is nothing. Once he got frozen for a year by a Hutt."


	16. Chapter 16

Rey POV

"What?"

"Darth Vader froze him in carbonite and transported to Tatooine to Jabba the Hutt. He hung on the wall for a year until my mom and uncle rescued him."

"And that did not teach him not to borrow money from people?"

"Nope."

I laughed.

"Shush," said Toby.

Up above us, we heard Solo begin to talk to the thugs. "Can I help you boys?"

We looked up through the grate in our hiding place and described the scene to Toby. "One human male, five behind him. All heavily armed."

"Where is our money Solo?" said one of them.

"I don't have it."

"Break his legs," said the leader.

"I don't have it with me, you idiot. No one carries that kind of credits around unless they want trouble. Better to keep them with Leia, on D'Qar. Right now, I am on my way to go get it. I can meet you with it in any system."

"He wants me to believe that he is going to meet me with the money that he is going to get from his wife," said the alien to the other. "Do you believe that?"

"Get him boss!"

"Give me the money now, Solo, or I am going to take your ship and dump your ass at the nearest system."

"Listen fellas, we can work this out," said Han, "I can-"

"Is that a BB-8 unit?" said one of the thugs.

"Yeah," said the other one. "Hey, the First Order is looking for a BB-8 unit, and they are paying a pretty credit to get it. Give us it, and we will call it even, Solo."

"Time to get involved," whispered Toby.

As we move in the cramped compartment to get out and fight the thugs, I saw three buttons located on a side panel. I hit them, hoping they would set off some system that would distract the thugs allowing Solo to run.

"Do you think hunting rathtars is cheap," said Han, "I spent the money."

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back too," said the leader.

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub," said Solo.

Suddenly, we heard a door open and boots hitting the metal as someone, I assumed Kanjiklub came in.

A male started shouting in a foreign language, that I could not understand, but it sounded a lot like, "pay or die."

I look to Finn and we turned around. Toby sighed and repositioned himself so that he could crawl to get under the commotion.

"Wait!" cried Solo. "Now everyone is going to get what I promised. Have I ever not delivered."

"Yeah!" said the Gaulivan leader.

The Kanjiklub leader said something also.

"What was the second time?" asked Han.

"Your game is old there is no one left for you to swindle," said the Gaulivan leader. "Wait. That is a BB-8 Unit. The First Order put a bounty out on one just like it, and three fugitives."

We all stare at each other in a panic.

"First I have heard of it," said Han.

A thought occurred to me. "Wait, if we close the blast doors in that corridor we can trap the gangs."

"How?" asked Finn.

"I can reset the fuses."

"Let's do it," said Toby.

We all crawled quickly towards back towards the panel and I went to work on the panel. But it was dark and I could not see what I was doing.

"Oh, no," I said.

"What?" asked Finn.

"I hit the wrong buttons," I said.

"What does that mean," asked Finn.

Suddenly, three creatures came past out window headed towards Solo and the men.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Nothing good," said Finn.

"Go!," screamed Toby.

We took off towards the ships docking bay where Solo and BB-8 were. I heard one of the men say "Kill them and take the droid," and then there was a lot of screaming.

While we were crawling as fast as we could to get back to the docking bay, Finn by my side and Toby behind me, I heard all of the screaming and wondered what was going on.

"This was a mistake!" yelled Finn above the commotion.

"Huge!"

"Don't worry. Dad's smart, and can talk his way out of anything," said Toby.

Once we reached the port that let us into the hallway of the ship, Finn and I got out first, and then we helped Toby out. We ran through the ship to try to find Han and get back to the Falcon.

"What do they look like?" I asked the boys.

Before either of them could answer, Finn fell down on the hard deck, and the creature seemed to be dragging him. The creature looked like some alien with a squid face and tentacle bottoms.

"Finn!"

Toby hit the rathtar with a stick in an effort to free Finn, but the creature only growled and started to drag Finn away. Finn started screaming, as Toby and I followed after it frantically. Toby was trying to get close enough to the rathtar to hit it again forcing it to drop Finn. Then with a burst of speed, it disappeared into the corridors. Turning the corner, I saw it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" asked Toby.

"The control panel," I said.

We went to the middle of the ship where Han had a video feed of all of the corridors in the ship and buttons to close any blast door throughout the ship. I looked for the creature carrying Finn.

"Top right," said Toby.

I looked to the screen, and saw the creature carrying Finn through a doorway. Once its body was in but Finn was still outside, I hit the button slicing the creature's tentacles. Finn dropped to the floor.

"It worked," I said. "Let's go," and took off towards that corridor.


	17. Chapter 17

Rey POV

"They should not have been able to find us," said Han.

"So how did they?" asked Rey.

"The Falcon is as old as dirt, and it is easily traceable. We need someone to clean it up and make it so we slip under peoples radar," he said.

"Can you do it?" asked Finn.

"No, but I know someone who can," said Han. "You remember Moz Kanata, Toby?"

"Yeah!" he said with a big grin. "Oh you will love Moz, Rey. She lives in a big castle at the Takadona system. Inside she has a cantina, and in the catacombs there are Jedi buried."

"Really?" I said shocked. "Which Jedi?"

"Jedi way from the Galactic Republic. I don't know all of them. But when I was little, my uncle and mom went through the catacombs with me and told me the stories of who some of them were and how they joined the force. It was great."

"That sounds amazing," I said. "Maybe while we are there you can take me down there and show me some of the more interesting ones, if we have a minute."

"We probably will not be there long," said Finn, sounding authoritative.

I threw a sideways glance at him. Toby is finally talking about his past, and is excited about showing it to me, and he is trying to rain on our parade.

"You will have time," said Han. "Just hit the highlights kid. I we can't spend a week going through an eon of Jedi history," and he went to the cockpit to check on something.

"So who are your favorite Jedi?" I ask.

"Well, back during the Republic there was twelve Jedi who were leaders of the Order. I studied a lot of them with my uncle and some of them were my favorites. One is Yoda. He was 900 years old, an unknown species, and was kind of the leader of the whole Jedi Order sought for his wisdom and his knowledge. He fought many Sith, including Darth Sidious and Lord Tyranus, and almost stopped Order 66 single-handedly."

"Wow." I had no idea who any of those people were or what Order 66 did, but the way Toby described it, Yoda was a great man or creature.

"Then there is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He killed a Sith when he was twenty-five years old still a Padawan, then he became one of the best Jedi fighters in the Clone Wars, then he became a council member, he survived Order 66, then he found a trained Luke Skywalker, and took him on his first mission, and somehow still guided him when he was dead."

"Oh my gosh. How?"

Toby shrugged. "Powerful Jedi can influence the physical plane somehow."

"What about Anakin Skywalker?" asked Finn.

Toby stiffened. He inhaled sharply and balled his fist.

"What about him?" said Toby harshly.

"Who is he? What did he do? I know he is important," said Finn.

"No!" screamed Toby. "He's nothing!" Then he stomped past me out of the main hold and down the port-side corridor.

"What the hell was that?" said Finn.

"Who is Anakin Skywalker?" I asked.

"He was the Chosen One. They found him on Tatooine, and the Jedi trained him. Darth Vader killed him. He is Luke and Leia's father."

I rolled my eyes and smacked Finn in the head. "You idiot! He never knew his grandfather because he was killed by a monster! That is probably a really painful topic for him. You can't just bring it up!"

"Okay, first of all, ow! Second of all, I was trying to make conversation. How was I supposed to know that was a sore spot?"

"Well now you know, Finn!" I left Finn where he was and headed after Toby. I could not imagine the pain that Finn just brought up with a careless comment. I wanted to go comfort my grieving friend and tell him that he could tell me anything.

I found him in the number two hold, curled up on a cushion. He had his arms wrapped around him and looked like he was shivering.

"You want a blanket?" I asked.

He nodded.

I looked around the cabin and found a brown fuzzy blanket in the second drawer. I grabbed it and walked over to the couch and sat beside Toby. I draped it across us both. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into him. He felt warm and safe, and it was quiet possible that I could go to sleep here. I don't think I have been asleep since the battle of Jakku.

"I am sorry about your grandfather," I whispered.

He stiffened, inhaling sharply. "What do you know about him?" Toby asked.

"Anakin Skywalker? Nothing really. He was a formidable Jedi. He broke the code and fell in love with a girl. Rumor is it was a Senator from Naboo. They both died during the Fall of the Republic, although their children became heroes of the Rebellion."

Toby sighed. "The Hutts enslaved him on Tatooine when the Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala, and her Jedi escort made an emergency landing there. He helped them secure part by winning a podrace at nine-years-old, and in doing so he won his freedom. He chose to become a Jedi, and Obi-Wan Kenobi trained him. Ten years later, A sith attacked Amaidala again, and Anakin came to her rescue. They became lovers and married in secret because it was against the Jedi Code to marry. Three years into the Clone Wars, they were expecting a child, and he had visions that she and the child would die. He turned to the dark side to save her, but in a fit of rage he attacked her. She died of a broken heart, and the jedi separated the children, my uncle and my mother, at birth. Anakin fought his former master, Kenobi on Mustafar and lost, nearly dying. When he awoke from surgery, he had lost everything, and he became a monster."

"I am so sorry," I whispered. It was all I could think to say.

"That is my legacy," he said.

"No," I said, turning to him. I stroked his face, and looked into his eyes. "No."

Then suddenly, my lips touched his.


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo Ren POV

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance leading them to the last Jedi," said Snoke, matter- of-factly. "If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise."

"Supreme Leader," started General Hux, "I take full responsibility for th-"

"General!" roared Snoke. "Our strategy must change now!" 

Hux nodded and replied, "The weapon, it is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the governments that support the Resistance, the last of the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker."

I saw my master close his eyes in meditation of this proposition. Judging from his lack of a frown or furrowed brow, it seemed to please him.

"Go," he commanded Hux. "Oversee preparations."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," said Hux. Then he executed a perfect military turn, gave me a smug self-satisfied smile, and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes beneath my mask. What could his pathetic weapon do next to my power?

When Hux left, the atmosphere of the room changed. The room dropped in temperature, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Something serious was no my Masters mind, and I was prepared for anything.

"There has been an awakening," said Snoke. "Have you felt it?"

"Yes," I said. An awakening in the Force? The force has not stirred in my lifetime, but suddenly it was doing bizarre things, giving me weird dreams. This droid, Skywalker, maybe Toby, all had something to do with it.

"There is something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo, and your brother, Tobias Solo."

WHAT?! My dad is in on this. Toby is helping that girl and the stupid clone get the damn droid to my mother. What is this a family reunion? Are they all now helping the Resistance?! This is a test. It has to be, to see where my loyalties lie. I will not fail.

"They mean nothing to me," I say, but there is pain in my chest when I utter the words.

"Even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, have not faced such a test," warned Snoke.

"By the grace of your training, I will not fail," I vowed.

"We shall see. We shall see," he says. He nods, and I take my exit.

I go back to my quarters, and go into my meditation chamber. This new revelation has me reeling. On my way, I signal Hux.

"Sir?"

"I need to meditate on the assignment Snoke has given us. Under no circumstances am I to be disturbed."

"Understood."

When I got to my quarters, I locked the door. My quarters consisted of a bedroom, fresher, walk-in closet, kitchenette, and a small room for the study of the force and meditation. All of the walls were black, as well as the furniture. The rooms had no color, but that was nice. It provided focus and clarity.

I walked into the meditation room, and sat cross-legged on the floor, laying my hand on my knees palms up. I breathed slowly like Snoke taught me.

"Remember," he said, "there is no rush on meditation."

Soon, I felt like my skin was crawling and the hair on the back of my head was standing up. There was someone in my room. My eyes snapped open, and I looked around, and I saw him standing there in the corner by my bed at my 5 o'clock.

"Grandson," he said.

My mouth went dry. I had never seen him before. He was wrapped in a brown cloak, the cloak of the Jedi, but he was all Sith. His voice was full and commanding. In just that one word, I knew if he said jump, I would have asked how high. His jaw was set for battle. He was looking right at me, and I saw his eyes. They had a red-yellow hue, like he was sick or possessed. He had dark circles under them like he had no sleep in the afterlife. He walked over to me, his footsteps not making any sound. It was like he was some kind of ghost. He is a ghost, I thought.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"You summoned me," he stated, like it was a stupid question. "You need guidance."

"I want to access the Dark Side," I said. "Become strong like you, but I can't. My master, my father, my mother, I can't find them and capture them. I do not know what I am doing wrong."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is your goal? Please your master, take over a planet, revenge, what?"

I thought about it. "I want… Power. I want the galaxy at my feet. I don't want to be afraid of anybody. I want everybody to be afraid of me."

"Kill them."

"Who?"

"Anyone you can get your hands on. Your master, your parents, the scavenger, the defective clone, that general who gives you orders. Make everyone fear you."

"What?! I can't do that."

"Why?"

"It's impossible. I am too weak."

"Anything is possible, young one. You can do anything with the power of the force. I will tell you. I will help you."

"What do I do first?"

"Nothing. Do what you are doing right now. Train in the dark side and soon your power will grow. While you train, listen to my voice. Meditate and I will speak to you. Come, kneel."

I knelt before the ghost.

"I am your master, now."

"I pledge myself to your teachings," I swore.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: There is no saying to what happened to Mara Jade in the Sequel Trilogy or that Luke even had a wife, but I am putting her in this because I can.

POV Finn

Our hyperdrive was having problems, which pretty much meant we were sitting ducks out here. But, Rey insisted that she knew a trick that would fix it, and she and Solo went to go assess it. They were quite a team, her and Solo. They seemed to banter quite easily with each other well. Toby and I were the awkward ones who were having hard times talking, but I figured it was for different reasons.

Chewie had been hurt during the battle with the thugs, and Solo told me to administer fist aid to Chewie, since Rey and Solo were fixing the hyperdrive, and Toby was, you know, blind. I sat by the large Wookie in the main hold with a medpac laid open. It was hard to see the wound with all of his hair in the way, and I was constantly fighting it. Finally, I got around to the wound and saw that he was hit with a laser bullet and it was bleeding.

"Alright, you need some antiseptic cleanser, and then a bandage. Then antiseptice is going to sting so you have to stay still," I say to him.

He nodded. I opened the cleaning pad and applied it to the wound. Chewbacca roared at the pain.

"Stay still," I chided him.

"Damn it, Chewie. Stay still you big baby!" yelled Han Solo at him.

Chewbacca roared at him.

"I know it hurts, and it's going to hurt worse if I go over there. Now stay still!"

Chewie huffed something, but settled back down. After I finished cleaning the wound, I looked and decided that it was not going to be worth the fight of stitches, so I started bandaging the wound up.

"See that wasn't so bad," I said.

Chewbacca glared at me. He huffed something like, "maybe not for you."

"Alright, we got that fixed," yelled Han, as he, Rey, and Toby filled into the main hold. "We should be at Takodana in no time." 

"Good," I said. I looked at the Wookie, "how does that feel?"

A roar answers that it is satisfactory.

"So, now that we have a minute to catch our breath," said Solo. "I have some questions."

Oh, no, what now?

"Like what?" asked Rey.

"First of all, how did you all meet?"

"Well, I was an orphan on Jakku, when Toby crashed near my house."

"An abandoned AT-AT is not a house, Rey," Toby said.

"Yes, it is," she said indignantly. "Anyway, the First Order had injured him bad and I nursed him back to health. Then we rescued BB-8 from a trader, and during a battle we met up with Finn, who was from the Resistance looking for BB-8."

Solo raised an eyebrow at that, and my heart stopped beating. Did he know that I had been lying to Rey and that I was actually an imposter from the First Order. What were they going to do when we reached the camp, would they imprison me, or worse, kill me? But, to my relief, he did not say anything, and let her continue. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Then, we stole the Millenium Falcon from Unkar Plutt and then you tracked us down."

"So, the First Order put a bounty on all of you to get a droid back?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's see why this droid is so damn important."

Rey knelt down by the droid. "Hey, can you show us the map?" she asked softly.

BB-8 beeped a few times, then rolled to the center of the room, and displayed the map. They all looked to see a section of the galaxy where Luke had landed and was holding himself up, but there was one problem.

"What planet is that?" asked Rey.

"I have no clue," said Han. "You only have half a map there."

What?! Only half a map? We are all risking are necks with the First Order for only half a map! That is just great! "So what do we do?" I asked, exasperated.

Han shook his head, and said, "My best bet is take it to the Resistance anyway and see if they have some answers for us."

Rey turned to Toby, "I know this is a hard subject for you, but do you know where Luke went? Did he have any contingency plan?"

But, Toby was already shaking his head. "No, what happened was so unusual that we had no plan for if things were going to go south. When Ben finally attacked the school and captured me, I thought he killed everyone, including Uncle Luke. But then, he started interrogating me about where Uncle Luke would go if something would happen, and I figured out that he did not kill him."

"We all lost everything that day," said Han. "Ben and Snoke killed all of the Padawans, and also they killed Luke's wife, Mara Jade."

"Luke was married?" asked Rey.

"Yes," said Toby, "and she was pregnant."

"Woah," I said.

Rey released a shaky breath, and it looked like she was about to cry. "That means," she said, her voice thick with emotion, "that Skywalker lost all of his family along with his school. No wonder he went into hiding."

"A man with that much heartache and trouble will not come out and help us. Will he? Especially if he has to fight his own nephew," I said.

"What happened that night put the whole family through the ringer," said Han. "Luke will come around, he just needs time."

"We don't have time," I said.


	20. Chapter 20

Kylo Ren POV

I went into my meditation chamber to think and try to calm my mind. So many thoughts were swirling around me, Solo, Tobias, Skywalker, the girl. I must capture all of them, of course, but did I have to kill them? Could I turn them? Should I turn them?

I sat cross-legged in front of the helmet of my grandfather, and removed my helmet, placing it reverently on the floor. I took some deep breaths, and gave myself to the force. Please come to me, I begged. I need guidance.

For a minute nothing happened. Angerly, I tried again. "Grandfather," I said aloud, "I need guidance. Please help me."

"I'm right here, Ben," came a voice behind me.

I turned to see him, expecting the fearsome face I saw last time. But to my surprise, he looked different. He was standing beside my bed in brown Jedi robes, with a cream undershirt, and brown boots. This time he had long curly brown hair, his eyes were a dark brown, not yellow, and he seemed to be smirking at me.

"Oh my god," I thought, "he is here as a Jedi!"

With that thought, I leapt to my feet, and ignited my lightsaber. I stood at the ready position, prepared for him to attack.

He rolled his eyes, looking a lot like my mother, and shook his head. Then my lightsaber was gravitating out of my hands and into his outstretched arm, deactivated.

"I'll hold onto this, until I feel you are ready for it," he said. "You may hurt yourself."

"Hey, give that back," I whined.

He frowned and raised his eyebrow. "Whining will get you nowhere, young one," he warned.

I tried to use the force to grab it, but he pulled it back from me. The blade sat suspended in mid-air in the middle of the bed.

"Ben, you are going to break it," warned my grandfather.

I relented, and the lightsaber flew back into his grasp. Once he had it in his possession, he clipped it onto his belt, and he looked at me, as if questioning if I was going to fight him. I waved my hand and slumped down into my desk chair, signaling my defeat.

"So," he said, and leaned up against the wall opposite of me, "you need guidance, and your best idea was to come to me."

"Yes," I said.

He shook his head, laughing to himself. "You are really lost. Aren't you?"

"I am not lost!" I yelled. "I know exactly what I am doing!"

"Really? Then why do I keep appearing to you in one form than another? I feed off your emotions, Ben. I appear to you as a Jedi or Sith based on how you are feeling. I am not seducing you, you are seducing yourself. I am guiding you down whatever path you are taking. Right now I am getting a strong Jedi overtone from you, so here I am," he said, spreading his arms.

I was speechless as I processed this information. I was in a Jedi mode? How? Why? I did not want to be a Jedi. My anger for Uncle Luke burned like Mustafar because of his attempt on my life. I was glad I was in the Dark Side studying under my grandfather. Wasn't I?

"So what do you need?" he asked.

I was silent, unsure how he would respond to my request. He is my master, but now he has come to me like this, not like he came to me like last time. The other Anakin would help me fuel my power no problem, but this man, he might be a Jedi.

"Ben, I was a Jedi for thirteen years, a Sith for fifteen years, and then dead for the last thirty years. Come on you can tell me anything."

"I need power," I whispered.

He studied me for a minute, and assessed me. I looked him in the eyes as he judged my needs and my qualities of the things in the Force. What would I do if he judged me unworthy of my request? I tried to straighten myself, and hold my head erect so I could pass this unforeseen inspection.

"Yes, I agree," he finally said, and I let out a breath I did not know that I was holding. "You need to grow in the Force, but this growth will be painful. I am not sure if you have the mental stamina to do it," he said.

"I do," I said. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Really?" he said, challenging me.

"Yes, Master."

"You will face many trials in this situation, and at each turn you must see that you will sacrifice your personal values for power and the dark side. The reward will be yours forever, if you succeed."

"I am ready," I said.

"When I turned to Lord Vader, my Master put my strength to the test. Not the strength of my power, but the strength of my character, my resolve to the Dark Side. My assignment, the first night was to ransack the Jedi Temple and kill everyone I found. I found friends, younglings, brethren, old masters, but with each kill my anger toward the Jedi grew and it spurred me on."

"I have already ransacked Luke Skywalker's school," I protested.

"That was a childhood tantrum," he said with a wave of his hand. "This would be an act of raw Sith power. I do not know if you can do it. The task to prove yourself may be too difficult. It could break you."

"I will not fail."

"As you know, the map to Skywalker is traveling with a girl, a defective clone, your brother, and your father."

"Yes."

"Snoke thinks your goal is to get the map back, which is a fine long term goal. But you need a short term goal, one that will test you, and if you succeed, draw you close to the Dark Side. I want you to kill one of them."

"The defective clone," I said.

"No, I want you to kill Han Solo," he commanded.


	21. Chapter 21

Rey POV

"Hey kids," cried Han from the cockpit of the _Falcon_, "we are here."

I went into the cockpit and crouched behind Han's chair. He slowly pulled us out of lightspeed, and a large blue planet, with flecks of green all across its belly. As we neared the planet and broke the atmosphere, I realized that the blue was some crystal clear waters, and the green was tall trees that would tower over the buildings back on Jakku.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"You like Rey?" asked Toby beside me.

"It's gorgeous. I never knew there was this much green in the whole galaxy," I whispered.

No one said anything for a minute. Han gave me a knowing look, as if he understood what it meant to be trapped on a planet.

"You should see Endor. Where I grew up. It's got these massive trees, and a forest that seems to go on forever."

"A forest," I echoed in reverence.

"Lets go to Endor, Dad," said Toby.

"You are part of the Resistance, Son," said Han, laughing. "How about we get this droid to your mother and then we can go wherever you want."

Han landed the _Falcon_ and we all got out of our seats.

"Chewie," said Han, "check the falcon, and fuel it up, check the hyperdrive, and run through diagnostics."

Chewie roared in protest.

"I know you want to see Maz, but Toby is blind, Rey has never been on a planet with trees before, and Finn doesn't know what he is doing."

Chewie huffed something flippant.

"Because I am the captain! You can see Maz when you get done."

Chewie roared in surrender.

"Thank you," he said, and led us down the gangplank and towards the city.

"I can stay and help Chewie," I said.

Han shook his head and grinned. "I am joking with him. Nothing is worse than having to wait. That won't take him more than fifteen, twenty minutes tops."

Finn came up to us. "Hey Solo, I am not sure what we are walking into and-"

Han wheeled around, and looked at him with a look of shock and humor. "Kid, did you just call me Solo?"

I laughed. They were so not there yet. I started heading towards the impressive city, and soon Toby was by my side. We were walking close, Toby careful not to touch me. I looked around and saw the lake and walking in the city, and suddenly I was aware of the fact that we were almost on a date. Almost. The thought made me blush.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your breathing hitched. I could hear it."

"I saw something pretty," I lied.

"Yes, this is a beautiful place. I am glad you got to see it."

In a minute, Han and Finn came up behind us, and the moment was gone. Toby walked away from me giving me some space, and his father walked past him, to lead the way to Maz's palace. When Han passed, Toby got closer to me, but we were not as close as we were, and he still did not touch me. We walked through the street, and Han lead us toward an impressive fortress on the lake in the center of the city.

"So, what can you tell me about Maz?" I asked.

"Her name is Maz Kanata," said Han. "She has a smuggler's hold here, and she has protected it for the last thousand years. There are two rules here: you cannot bring your politics, and you can not bring your war. That does not mean that they do not have a contingency plan. Maz is a brilliant fighter, but she avoids war around her home, and she usually gets roped into a fight and does not volunteer for one."

"You say she has been around for a thousand years. Was she friendly with the Jedi or the Sith?" I asked as we entered the gate.

"There was a battle that took place here during the war between the Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi free the castle from the Sith and gave it back to Maz to rule. She is friendly towards the Jedi, but does not get involved in their war so she does not bring ruin upon her people. During the civil war when the Sith took over and killed the Jedi, Maz stayed out of the way, and kept her castle safe."

"Who stays here?" asked Finn.

"It depends. Mostly smugglers. Sometimes the weary traveler if they can pay Maz's fee. She will let us crash for a few days for free, but to stay longer, she charges rent and you must play by her rules."

We came upon the palace, and Han stopped. He reached into his boots, and handed me something. It was a blaster, a short black handle, a fat silver armored body, and two barrels one on top of the other.

"Here, you might need this?" Han said.

"I think I can handle myself," I said.

"I know that is why I am giving it to you."

I grabbed the gun and held it in my hands.

"The safety is here," he said, pointing at a switch. "This is on, this is off. Point, and shoot."

"I don't think I can kill anybody," I said looking at him.

He looked me dead in the eyes. "Yes, you can. You were raised on Jakku. You had to fight for things all of your life. One day, you might have to fight against someone who wants to hurt you, and you need to kill them."

"I can't shoot straight!" I yelled.

"Toby will help you practice," he said over his shoulder, dismissing the subject.

I glanced at the foreign weapon in my hand. Could I ever kill someone?

"My uncle Luke taught me alternatives to taking a life as part of my Jedi training. I can teach you some if you want," said Toby.

I smiled, and nodded. I tucked the gun in my belt and grabbed his hand, telling myself I was guiding him to the castle, although he could see with the Force perfectly well.


	22. Chapter 22

Toby and I walked hand and hand with Han and Finn as we walked through the strange castle. In the middle of the square was a large statue of a mixture of a mouse and squirrel, but it was majestic and looked serine and kind.

"That's Maz," said Toby, when he noticed me staring at it. "She has owned this place for a millennium. The statue was a gift from his husband. He died in action defending this place from the Empire."

From his grandfather, I thought. I looked at the statue. She looked noble, happy, and fierce. All around me were aliens from different planets, bartering and trading, drinking, and having a good time. The castle had a cheery and welcoming environment, and it was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Something inside of me was aching to explore.

"Maz!" cried Han.

I turned from the castle to see a tailless squirrel four feet nothing wearing pilot gear coming towards us, arms outstretched. Despite her small statue, Maz had a big personality, I could tell.

"Hello Han, Toby," she said, giving Han a hug and Toby a kiss on the cheek. "Where is Leia?"

"She is with the resistance," said Han. "That is what we came here to talk about."

"Who is this?" she said pointing to Finn and me.

"They are Finn and Rey. They have joined the Resistance and are helping me on a mission from Leia."

"Good. Now, where is my boyfriend?" she asked with a grin.

"Chewie is working on the _Falcon_. It was a bumpy ride," explained Han.

"I like that Wookie," she said with a grin. "Come, Come," and lead the way into the castle, as we followed her.

The castle was about fifteen degrees cooler, when we entered it, and I shivered despite myself. Toby put his arm around my waist, and drew me into him.

"Conserving body heat," he said with a sly grin.

I smiled back and his grin widened. Behind us, I heard Finn snort in derision. I looked back to see him scowling at us. Why? Is it because he has never seen people flirt before? Maybe we should not be flirting while we are on a mission.

"Should we be doing this?" I whispered to Toby, "We are here on business."

"My parents flirted all through the destruction of the Empire. How do you think me and my brother got here? You got to mix business and pleasure, or you will have no life at all."

"You want a life with me?"

Before he could answer Maz interrupted us. She had led us to what looked like a headquarters room, with a round table and several low chairs. "So what can I do for you?"

"The First Order is tracking us. We need to get to the Resistance, in an unmarked ship," said Han.

"I see. I think the best thing is to give you one of my corrialian VCX-100 light freighters. It's smaller than the _Falcon_, but it is clean and it will get the job done. Also, I have an Outrider, very similar to the _Falcon,_ but also smaller. One of them is your best bet."

"We will take the VCX," said Han.

"We can get it ready, and you can leave in the morning."

We all got up from the table and I realized that Finn was missing. I did not want to raise the alarm, so I grabbed Toby's hand and said, "I'm going to go explore. I will be back later."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, you help your dad."

"Okay, see ya soon," he said and gave me a squeeze. I squeezed his hand back. I suddenly wanted him to kiss me on the cheek, but that was ridiculous, so I went to go find Finn.

I weaved through the chaos that was the cantena, and as I was looking around I noticed how nice this place was. There were hardwood floors, nice lighting, the people were not getting obnoxiously drunk, or fighting. Maz ran a clean cantena.

Finally, I found Finn talking to some people at the edge of the bar. As I inched closer, I could make out what he was saying.

"How much?"

"Depends on the destination," said the man he was talking to.

"What are they talking about?" I wondered.

"I have got to get out of here and away from the fighting between the Resistance and the First Order," said Finn.

"WHAT!" I thought. "Finn is a resistance fighter! Why is he running away?"

"The best place for that is the Outer Rim," said the man.

"Then pick a planet and get me a passage there," said Finn.

"You will love Tatooine, sir," said the man handing Finn the ticket. "Beautiful gardens, gigantic forests, lovely mountains."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just get me off this rock," Finn said. He turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. I saw shame and shock come over him as he saw he was caught.

"Finn, why?"

"Why?! Why?! Because I worked for the First Order, Rey."

"What?" But he was a Resistance Fighter. He told me.

"Rey, I have seen what Kylo Ren can do. First hand. We don't have a snowflake's chance in hell. Seriously, we don't have a prayer."

"So your abandoning me?" I whispered. It was like a knife twisted in my chest. He was leaving me like my parents left me with Plutt. He did not think I was worth sticking around. I was not worth the risk of dying. I was unworthy.

"I am not abandoning you. Come with me, Rey," he said, his eyes bright. "We can be together."

"What?" I said. I don't want him. Do I? Do I want Toby? I don't know what I want.

"I'll protect you. Come with me," he said, and held out his hand.

Go with him, and leave Toby, leave BB-8, leave Han. Abandon my new family, like my parents did me. I swatted his hand away. "Go to hell," I spat, and turned on my heels and ran.


	23. Chapter 23

Rey POV

I ran crying through the castle as memories of my childhood flashed through my head.

"Rey, stay here and be a good girl," said a man.

"I want to go with you," I said.

"No, stay here," and he kissed my forehead. I remember screaming as Plutt held me by the arm as the ship took off, leaving me there on that god-forsaken planet. Now Finn was leaving me to.

"Rey," came a soft voice.

Did someone call my name? I turned to see Toby walking towards me. But the voice did not sound like Toby.

"Rey, what's wrong?" asked Toby in a deeper, clearer voice. No, the voice was not Toby.

"Fi-Finn is leaving. He is n-not part of the R-Resistance. He is St-Stormtrooper. He is leaving me."

Toby drew me into his arms, and the feeling felt so nice, for once being safe and comforted.

"He's a coward," Toby declared. "Ran from his duties as a Stormtrooper, and is running from his duties to the group now. You are better off without cowards, Rey."

"Rey," came the voice again.

I looked around to find it.

"What is it?" Toby asked.

"Someone is calling me. I am supposed to follow," I said.

"Is it Finn?" he asked, disgusted.

I shook my head, and said, "No, it's someone new."

"Lead the way."

I went in the direction of the voice, out of the cantena, and down a corridor. I looked back to see if I lost Toby, but he was following me, and was just as eager as I was to find the voice.

"Rey," it said, again.

"Can you hear it?" I asked.

"I can hear nothing. I am following you," he said.

He must think I am insane, I thought. But I followed the voice through Maz's Castle then it became very loud and turned to the left. I went in there and it was a small alcove with a bunch of junk all throughout the room.

"This must be Maz's treasure room," I whispered.

"I wonder which treasure is calling to you," he said.

"Rey," came the voice again, coming from a box across the room.

I shifted my way through the junk until I reached it. I looked over to Toby, "Do I dare?"

He shrugged, "We have come this far."

I opened the lid. The box was lined with red satin, and in the bottom, was a lightsaber hilt. I gently touched it, and visions filled my head.

A tall bald man in Jedi Robes talking to a bearded man, "If the prophecies are true, Obi-Wan, your apprentice is the only one who can restore balance to the Force."

A young man and a girl stand side by side by an overturned cart, he is using this lightsaber to deflect bullets and she is shooting droids. "Is this your diplomatic solution?" he asks. "No, it's aggressive negotiations," she says. They grin sharing a private joke.

A duel between a young man with dark curly hair who looks like Toby and a elderly man while another elderly man in chains looks on. The young man wins. "Good Anakin, Good," says the man in chains. "Kill him, now." The young man, Anakin, decapitated the elderly man.

"Your the sith Lord," said Anakin, drawing this lightsaber, and pointing it at another old man. "Are you going to kill me?" the old man said, wait, that is Palpatine. "I certainly would like to," Anakin said.

Anakin kneels before Palaptine. "I pledge myself to your teaching," he said.

The scene changed rapidly to Anakin slaughtering the Separtist, then the children in the Jedi Temple.

Suddenly, he and the woman he was kissing were on a volcanic planet, and she was pregnant.

"Come away with me, raise our child," she said.

"Liar," he screamed.

She fell to the ground.

I dropped the lightsaber, and fell to my knees. I just sat there panting.

"You all right?" asked Toby.

I looked up and saw him there.

"Touch that thing," I said.

Toby picked it up, and ignited it. The blue blade lit up the big room, and surrounded us in a peaceful blue light. I stared at it a little bit until my heart slowed down.

"It's just a lightsaber," he said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber."

Toby dropped it like it was diseased, and it clattered onto the ground.

"Did he… Did he really do all that? Kill all those people? The love of his life?"

"We don't know how she died," he said. "But yes, he really choked her."

"Did he really kill… the children?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"He was consumed by the Dark Side. Later he redeemed himself and came back to the Light side, but it was after many years of anguish and killing."

"How do you know all of this?"

"He force ghosted my uncle. They talk a lot. My mother is still mad at him, but he and my uncle are on great terms. My uncle forgave him."

"Forgave him? How?"

"He said that my grandfather was young and heartbroken. He was desperate and that made him foolish. He wanted to save my grandmother from death, and did not want to kill anyone."

"Wait, what? She was dying?"

"We are not really sure what happened. You see, back during the Old Republic, Jedi were not allowed to marry, but my grandfather and grandmother were in love and they did it anyway. Just so happened that they did that in the beginning of a war, so they could spend very little time together. But, they did see each other and somehow, she became pregnant with twins my mom and my uncle.

"Everything was fine until my granddad thought my mom was going to die in childbirth. He went everywhere to save her, and ended up going to a Sith. The Sith said if he became a Sith, my granddad could save my grandmom. It was a lie, that is impossible, but my granddad was desprate, so he did it. He became the feared Darth Vader. He was on a mission, and my grandmom went there to stop him. They argued and he hurt her, but did not kill her. She was rushed to a medical unit, and they operated on her to save my mom and uncle, but she died. My granddad spent eighteen years thinking he killed his family."

"That is so sad," I said.

"That is what I fear, being so drunk on power, I kill what I love."

I kissed his cheek, "You're not that kind of person."

He turned to look me square in the eyes. "Neither was he," he said.


	24. Chapter 24

Toby POV

"What do we do with it?" she whispered.

We both looked down at the lightsaber. I could not see it, but I could feel my grandfather's presence in the room. It felt like it was a curse that was on my family that I had to get rid of. First, my grandfather then Ben, somehow Uncle Luke had escaped the curse.

"But not really," I thought. "Look what happened to him."

"We could throw it out the window,'' I said aloud.

"Toby, someone would find it and hurt themselves with it," said Rey.

"You could stop being afraid," said a voice behind us.

I whirled around and sensed Moz's small frame standing there in the doorway. She approached us, and picked up the weapon, like it was a toy, and weighed it in her hand.

"That lightsaber was Luke's and his father's before him, and now it calls to you," she said.

"Anakin Skywalker killed CHILDREN with this lightsaber!" Rey said, shaking the blade.

"You are afraid of the power of this weapon because of this legacy," she said. "But you could do what Anakin Skywalker did with a blaster or a whip. It was not the weapon that killed those people. It was the heart of the man."

"I don't particularly trust the sabers judgement," I said.

"Because it chose Anakin or because it chose Rey?" asked Moz.

Rey looked at me with hurt in her eyes, and I backtracked quickly. "Because it chose Anakin," I said. "I trust Rey completely."

"Anakin was a fighter in the Clone Wars for the Jedi," Moz said. "And then he killed the Emperor and gave the empire to his children who broke it up. He may have enslaved the galaxy, but he freed it twice."

I blinked. I never really thought about my grandfather about that. Was he the hero or the villain?

"This belongs to you Toby," said Rey, pushing the saber into my hands.

I shook my head. I was not ready. "It called to you. It's your mission now." I said giving it back to her.

"My mission? I have to go home once BB-8 is safe," she said.

What?! She is going home? She doesn't want to be with you, said my head. That kiss was just a kiss.

"Han told me," Maz said, and raised her glasses then held out her hand. Rey took it. "Child," said Maz, "search your heart. You already know the truth. Whoever you are waiting for on Jakku, aren't coming back."

I heard Rey's breathing hitch.

A light bulb went off in my head. She wants to go back so her family can come back for her. Oh God. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, and she leaned into me. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her chestnut hair.

"It's okay, Rey," I said. Family is overrated, I thought, thinking of my brother.

Rey dried her eyes, and looked at me. After this we could go on our own adventure. I could leave the Resistance and take her to see the galaxy. It would be me and her against the world, with nothing to stop us.

But then I thought about my mother after Ben ransacked Uncle Luke's temple. How much it crushed her when she heard her son fell to the dark side. She and my father barely spoke to each other until one day, he just took off on a mission. Could I leave her the same way? Would she resent me, or want me to be happy.

"But," continued Maz, shaking me from my thoughts. "There is someone out there who holds your future."

"Luke," breathed Rey.

My brain shut off. I thought we were going back to Jakku as well. I thought it was going to be me and Rey, scavenging, hanging out, talking. Dump the droid and the wannabe clone and go home, that was my plan. But now we were going to have to face Luke. Fear pierced my heart.

"We can't," I said.

"What?" said Rey looking at me.

"Luke Skywalker is not our future. He is not anyone's future," I said, getting up.

"Toby," said Maz. "I know what happened when Ben turned. I know how hurt you were, but you can't cut yourself off from the Force."

"I haven't cut myself off from the Force, I use it to see all the time," I objected.

"The lightsaber is your grandfather's and it did not call to you, also Rey offered the saber and you did not take it."

"Do you know who that saber belongs to?"

"Anakin died a Jedi," she said patiently.

"Well, he lived as a Sith."

"Rey has been called to the Jedi path. Are you prepared to teach her?"

I thought a minute. Teaching Rey the way of the Jedi, even rudimentary skills would require me to channel the force, and that would imply, memories. I swallowed bile from my throat.

"No," I answered.

"Then she needs to go to Luke," said Maz.

"Okay," I said. I looked at Rey. "I will take you," I promised.

"I am no Jedi," said Maz, "but I know the force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes, feel it. The light it has always been there will guide you. The saber, take it."

But Rey looked from Maz to me with fear in her eyes. The memories of the saber, she knows the truth about Anakin Skywalker.

"I am never touching that thing again," said Rey, and ran out of the room.

I was about to run after her when I felt a hand stop me.

"No," said Maz. "Take it/ It must get to Luke," and she put the cursed saber into my hand.

I sighed and ran after Ray, lightsaber in tow.


	25. Chapter 25

WC: 1025

Kylo Ren/Ben POV

We were standing outside at Starkiller base, drawing near to Hosnian Prime in the distance. This is our target to test Starkillers base Death-Star-like power against the rebels. We selected Hosnian Prime because it is significant enough to send a message, but no one actually cares about it if anything goes wrong.

Outside on the surface of the base, General Hux was giving a speech commemorating the moment and stirring the troops to greatness in awe of the Dark Side. I was not out there because, for one, I was not good at words, I was a man of action, and also, I wanted a better view of what this battlestation could do.

"_Today is a glorious day," _whispered my grandfather to me.

"_Yes, it is glorious," _I said. _"Why are you so pleased, Master?"_

"_You are about to witness full power, my Apprentice. The true power of the Dark Side! Once you taste it, there will be no stopping you, for your hunger will be insatiable."_

A smile crept over my lips. My grandfather is going to show me what it was like to be strong, and powerful. Today, we have a weapon that was far more powerful than the Death Star because it could wipe out a system. The weapon was called Starkiller, and there was really no better name for it.

However, I knew that my mother was horrified by the notion of the machine. She would say that the idea of killing someone if they do not submit to you would be taking away their liberty. With that notion, guilt spread through my soul and gnawed at my very bone.

"_Grandfather, forgive me, but what do I do with the guilt that we are killing the innocent?"_

"_That is your Jedi teaching, my son. There is nothing to forgive, but it must be addressed. There are no innocent people. There are the lazy who do not work for their bread, and the weak who are better off serving the powerful. That is the way of life. Do not feel guilty. Reach into the Dark Side. Feel the power."_

I breathed in, and found the council to be wise. In fact, it made sense. It was the very nature of things for the lesser to serve the more advanced. That is why the smart were promoted, and the strong ruled the weak.

I took a deep breath and felt the surge of the Dark Side rush in my blood. I felt the power in my ears, it filled my bones to the point where my whole body was trembling. Yes, this is what it meant to rule. I could not remember the last time I felt this much power.

"_Oh really?" _came a soft voice.

"Who is that?!" I thought. "Who is there?!"

"_My name is Anakin Skywalker. We have spoken before. It's been a long time, Ben."_

"Ben is dead!" I thought to him.

"_No one is truly dead," _he said. _"Remember…"_

_We were running along the forest floor of Endor, Toby and I. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Luke were behind us, walking quietly. Uncle Chewie was running through the forest trying to chase Toby and I down in a game of tag. Finally, Toby and I stumbled across a tree with low enough branches to climb._

"_Up here!" I shouted, climbing the tree._

_Toby tried to reach the lowest branch but he was still too small. "I can't," he cried._

"_Use the Force!" I shouted. "Put all your energy into reaching that top branch."_

_Toby concentrated and jumped, grabbing onto the low branch, and hoisted himself up. "I did it!" he yelled with delight._

"_Hurry," I said. "Uncle Chewie will catch us!"_

_We laughed as we climbed the tree higher and higher until we got about half way up, thinking we were safe._

_Then, Uncle Chewie came and looked around for us. Toby started laughing._

"_Quiet," I ordered, "He will hear."_

_Suddenly, Uncle Chewie looked up and roared in our direction, spotting us._

"_You can't get to us," I shouted, "we are too far up."_

_Uncle Chewie moaned and stalked away, and Toby and I exchanged a high five. But then we heard a roar, and saw Uncle Chewie run and jump six feet up onto the tree and start expertly climbing._

_Desperate to get away, Toby and I began frantically trying to climb to the top of the tree, not knowing what Uncle Chewie would do when he caught us. Our squeals of delight, and Chewbacca's chuckles rang out as we continued the rest of the afternoon using the Force to race up the tree. When we reached the top, all of our heads broke through the treetops, and we saw Yavin 4's treeline and horizon._

"_Wow," Toby cried._

_Uncle Chewie roared at Yavin 4's beauty._

"_Really," I said. "Kashyyyk is prettier?"_

_A confirming roar sounded from my uncle._

"_Will you take us there, Uncle Chewie?" I asked._

_He roared that he would one day, when it was safe, when the Empire was completely gone._

"_Ben, Toby, Chewie," came my mother's clear voice. "Lunch time!"_

"_Race you down!" I said._

"_Go!" yelled Toby, and we began to climb down._

"Sir!" came General Hux. I wondered when he had come inside.

"What?!" I said, snapping myself out of my memories.

"The weapon was a success!"

"That is the preliminary report."

Hux took a step back from my disrespect of his moment. That is where I want Hux, on his knees. He cleared his throat. "Will the troops suffice?"

I surveyed the troops on the ground that Hux had been yelling his speech at. They're nothing but clone troopers meant to be discarded, and considering FN-2187, I don't trust any of them. As long as the rebels are shooting them and not me, they will serve a purpose.

"I suppose," I said, and walked back to my quarters, ignoring the scowl from Hux.

I grinned under my mask. The weapon works and Hux is agitated, which makes it a good day. Now its time to meditate and f I nd my loathsome brother and the troublesome girl.


	26. Chapter 26

Rey POV

Toby ran with me as we made our way through the castle. I glanced back and saw that Maz was trailing us in the distance. I didn't know where the lightsaber was, but at the moment I did not care just to get rid of that thing. I ventured out of the castle, pushing away from all of the hubbub.

"Where are you going?" asked Toby.

"To the woods," I said. "To think."

"Okay," he said. "Take BB-8. He seems to do better with you."

I nodded. We had not talked about our moment on the Falcon when we kissed, but I felt like I meant something to him. Maybe now was the time.

"Toby," I said.

"What?"

How do you say this? I care for you? I have feelings for you? I sighed. "See ya soon."

He grinned wide. "Not if I don't see you first!"

I laughed. "Goodbye, Maz."

"Be safe, Dear."

I turned and ventured into the forest, following some unmarked trail that lead me into my subconscious. BB-8 rolled along with me as I thought about the lightsaber.

I tried to get my mind wrapped around my visions. First, I remembered Anakin Skywalker's face. He looked a lot like Toby, but with a long scar over his right eyes. I assumed the man and women Padme, a Queen from Naboo, who were fighting by the cart talking about the diplomatic solution was Anakin and his wife. They were pretty and looked in love. I wished I knew her name.

The second thing I remembered, that one person, obviously a Jedi, told someone named Obi-Wan, also a Jedi that Anakin "can restore balance to the Force". I did not know what that meant, and I filled it away to remember to ask Toby what that was.

Lastly there was the killings. Anakin decapitated a man, which is not Jedi style, slaughtered children, also against the Jedi code, and choked if not killed Padme, who was pregnant and called the child his, both getting a girl pregnant and killing her is against the Jedi Order. He clearly fell from grace. I tried to think why the force was telling me the story of Anakin Skywalker, and what that meant.

A small beep told me that I was not alone, and I glanced down at my feet to see BB-8 happily rolling along beside me whistling asking what I am thinking about.

"My visions. Its hard to explain," I said.

"Beep Beep," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Who is coming?" I looked back toward the castle expecting that Toby had actually followed me out here after all.

However, slowly behind the trees came a figure clothed in black in a dark mask. He, I assume he was a he, was tall, clothed in all black with a hood over his head, so I could not see his face. He took out a weapon, and ignited a lightsaber, with three red blades.

Terrified, I drew the weapon, suddenly grateful to Han for looking out for me and started blasting. He deflected the blast with swift precision, and I started retreating towards the tree line.

"Run BB-8!" I screamed.

I had no idea who this man was or what he was after, but there was a pretty good chance that blade could cut me in two. I ran deep in the forest and hoped that BB-8 got away in time. I just ran ass fast as my legs could carry me until I snuck in behind some boulders.

Then, I turned around and started walking backwards slowly, careful not to trip on any roots. I thought I was safe until a red lightsaber appeared over the top of the boulder, and the man came out from behind it.

I started walking, almost running, backwards, firing shots as I went hoping I would get lucky and hit him. Of course, he blocked any shot that actually got close. Just when I got my back up against a wall, I saw a small trail leading uphill on the other side of the path. I ran for it, and climbed up the trail. When I got to the top, I turned around, backed up, and started shooting, because he had followed me with agile speed.

Suddenly, he reached out with his free hand, and my arms were pinned to my side and I was unable to move. Slowly, he crept toward me until he was only three feet away.

"The girl I heard so much about," he said from behind his mask.

He crept towards me again, this time a foot behind me. "The droid," he asked, moving his saber next to my neck. I felt the radiation on my skin. "Where is it?"

When I remained quiet he deactivated his saber, and walked around me, still magically holding me still. Slowly, he moved his hand to my face, and I felt a slow pull on my mind. It got stronger and stronger. I tried to push back, but the energy it took simply drained me.

"The map," he said.

An image came forth in my mind, but I vanquished it quickly.

"You have seen it," he said, with a subtle glee.

I was just about to let tears fall, the pain was so excruciating from fighting him in my head, and what was worse, I was losing.

"Sir!" came a voice out of my vision.

He dropped his hand and walked away. I still could not move, but the pain in my head went away, and for that I was grateful.

"Resistance fighters. We need more troops," came the voice.

"Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need."

A fog came over my head and the world went black.


	27. Chapter 27

Note: POV changes in these chapters because of fight scenes please pay attention. Also, I am not an expert on the forms. I think I did Form III right. Please be kind if you review.

Fin POV

"How the hell did these people find us?" I screamed at Toby. "Did they track our ship?"

"Keep one alive and ask them," he screamed back in my direction.

I rolled my eyes, man I hate that guy.

I was hacking away at the clones who were coming at us but it was clear we were going to be overrun. They had the surprise, the numbers, the organization, and we were a bunch of people with guns. I really should have boarded that frigate when I could and get the hell off this rock. Now I was going to die here.

"Where's Rey?" I asked.

"The woods."

"Why?"

"Cause she's smart."

God, I hate this guy.

The lightsaber was supposed to be instantly superior to other weapons in the hand of someone who knew how to use them. I however, had no idea what I was doing. Hold your thumb on the button to make it glow and swing it in the direction you want it to go, that was about it. It was a laser sword which meant it could dodge bullets and cut things, but I didn't want to get close enough to a clone to cut their head off, so I was just dodging bullets. There was a way that you can ricochet the bullets back onto your attacker, but I didn't know how to do that. So the most powerful weapon in history and I was using it as a big shield.

I turned around and there was Toby. "Give me that," he demanded, pointing at the lightsaber. I threw it at him, and he threw me the blaster.

Toby POV

I left Rey alone in the woods and instantly I regretted it. The First Order was attacking us and just knew she was going to be hurt. Not like she couldn't handle herself, but she was going to get overwhelmed like I did when we were attacked by Ben, all those years ago. It wasn't a boyfriend feeling like I needed to protect her, it was more like a gut feeling that something was gonna go bad. It was the Force.

I realized that the Force was back in my system, and I had welcomed it with open arms. It was Rey. Rey was the key to getting back to the Force and understanding more about who I was and how I fit into this world. I shut myself off from the Force when Kylo Ren, my brother, had captured and tortured me, but slowly over these last few weeks I had healed in a way I didn't think possible and it was because of Rey.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by troops and I knew I could get us out of it, if I was willing to submit to the Force, if I was ready.

"Hand me that," I said to Finn, and he tossed me my grandfather's weapon.

In my hand, I could feel the weapons drawing me away from the Dark Side and towards the Light. I wondered if it was not the weapon who was evil but the one who held it who decided destiny's fate. After that brief second, I turned it on.

The Force didn't flow through me like I remember dictating my actions immediately and suddenly turning me into a fierce and cunning warrior. No, for a moment, it was just me holding a lightsaber, standing there like an idiot. Then I felt this sensation in my toes where it was like I came alive for the first time. It was like when you sit on your foot and it falls asleep, and then you try to walk, that kind of feeling, but it slowly spread through my entire body. My body was waking up. The Force was waking up.

Then I turned into a fierce warrior. Uncle Luke had taught me all seven of the forms and I was best at Form III, Soresu. I love it because it mainly focuses on defeating your opponent with defensive moves, and it is highly dependent on skilled precision. You worked on keeping your momentum going while minimizing your exertion and output. When I saw it I became in love with it because it was one of the most elegant forms. Suddenly, I couldn't wait to show it to Rey.

I began to move through the battle, and deflect bullets, not worrying about the ones who weren't close to me, cause why would I? I took down clones with a simple flick of my wrist, their screams didn't bother me, because they were the ones killing innocent people, not me. I was a protector, like a Jedi of old, like Uncle Luke and my grandfather. Well, maybe not my grandfather. But, yeah, he protected people in the Clone Wars before things got bad. I am a Jedi like my uncle and my grandfather before me.

A roar sounded over the forest, and I realized that Uncle Chewie was in trouble, and that probably meant my dad too. I ran after the sound, slashing troopers as I went. Finally, I came upon Uncle Chewie, Dad, and Finn, all surrounded my troopers. I ignited my weapon and took off slashing through two before the element of surprise was gone. Uncle Chewie and Dad grabbed the guns and started shooting people. Finn grabbed a gun too, and at least shot someone, which was something.

"They took Rey," said Finn.

"And put her on a ship," I said. "We need a ship if we are gonna go get her. How stupid are you?"

"What's your problem?"

I ignited the lightsaber. "You want to find out?"

"Boys. Goal here is to get Rey. Again, fight later." Neither of us moved. "Tobias!"

I deactivated the sword. "Not worth the energy," I muttered and walked back towards the castle.

My dad stayed behind to say something to Finn, probably an apology I didn't want to make. Uncle Chewie came up to me and picked me up giving me a hug.

He roared.

"Yeah, I guess I am a Jedi now."

He roared again.

"No. I am not happy about it."

A couple of moans from him to ask me why.

"Cause great Jedi can make great Sith."


	28. Chapter 28

Rey POV

I had a headache. Rolling my head to find some relief, I realised the headrest of the _Falcon_ had been replaced with some metal bar that fixed me in place. I shifted to try and get some relief, but my hand was caught in some iron grip. Snapping my eyes open, I looked around to see where in hell I was, and it looked like I was in some torture chamber of the First Order. Then to confirm my suspicions, there was Kylo Ren, the leader of the First Order, or the executioner at least, staring at me like a statue.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Hardly," I breathed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "This is the best I can do."

"I highly doubt that."

"You're not pleased to be here."

I scoffed. "Clearly I am here against my will."

"Not true," he said. "You are my honored guest."

"It's hard to feel honored when you are being chased by a creature in a mask!"

"Oh, the mask scares you," he said. He reached up and popped it off, revealing a fair face with soft brown eyes, and wavy raven black hair. Placing the mask in his lap, and resting his hand on it, then his chin in his hand, like he was appraising me, he bit the end of his pinky nail and looked at me cooly. "There," he said, "is that better?"

So many thoughts ran through my head. One, Ben was older than I thought he was. He wasn't some teenager running around with a lightsaber and anger issues, but a man, at least twenty-five, but closer to thirty. Second, he obviously knew what he was doing. I was the underdog here, and I was way out of my element. He was going to demolish me. Third, I liked Toby, cared for him, maybe loved him. But his brother just did something to me physically that Toby hadn't done to me in the three months I've known him. I still love Toby, but Ben, or Kylo Ren whoever he is, maybe we could… talk?

Kylo Ren laughed.

"You're a pretty thing," he said.

"Why am I here?!" I spat, trying to hide what was running through my head.

"So businesslike," he said amused. "Very well. You saw the map to Skywalker, where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He is my uncle," he said. "I want to make sure he is okay."

"He is probably mourning the temple you destroyed."

"Do you want to know what really happened that night?" he whispered.

"I don't care why you killed your aunt and her child, you just did it!"

"Yeah," he said. "No one cares what pushes you over an edge when you go over and it's so… flamboyant."

"Flamboyant?" I cried. "That is what you call yourself? Murdering your aunt, her child, and ten of your classmates."

"Sacrifices," he said.

"For what?"

"You don't know what was going on in my head that night!"

"Then tell me," I said.

"I want my map!"

"We dont always get what we want," I said calmly.

A wicked grin came across his face, and then he stretched out his hand. "Well, I do," he said.

Images rushed through my mind starting in my birth, from my earliest memory, to what I had for breakfast this morning. Everything that I could remember came flooding through my mind in vivid detail, and for some horrid reason, Kylo Ren could see it too.

"Aww," he said, "how cute. You and my brother are almost a lovey-dovey couple."

"Get out of my head," I whispered.

"Wow, a few cherished memories with Han Solo." Chuckling, he added, "you think of him like a father. Yeah, he would have disappointed you. I can assure you."

"Get out!"

"Your so lonely," he mused. "You think this Resistance is your new family. Sweetheart, I am sure they have already left you for dead."

I was crying, and I didn't know if it was from the pain of him being in my head or his hateful comments on my life. Then I had a thought, doesn't a link go both ways?

I crawled into his brain while he was talking to me, letting the tears pour, which made him think he was getting to me. Something had to get to him. There was something at the core of his being that would strike fear into his soul.

I saw images from his childhood, and he was Han and Leia's son. He was named after one of the past of the Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi whose nickname was Ben Kenobi during the age of the Empire. He was a troublesome toddler, had difficulty sleeping, and threw tantrums. He was very close to Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, and someone called Lando. His father taught him to be a pilot but he had such skills, that many thought it came from Anakin's side of the family. He studied with Luke, and was one of his best students. Toby and Ben were rivals, both masters at different forms, Toby a master at Soresu, and Ben a master at Shien. I wondered why he liked Shien, and I probed deeper.

He fought me hard, but soon I got my answer. His grandfather. That was his motivation for everything. He worshiped his grandfather and wanted to be like him. Now I had my edge.

"You," I whispered. "Will never be him. You are a pathetic child. A mockery. You will never be Darth Vader!"

He withdrew from my head, and I slumped down exhausted.

"I hope you don't mind starving," he snarked, and then stomped out of the chamber, grabbing his mask.


End file.
